


Starlight

by I_am_dead



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Aliens, Angst, Animals, Brothers, Creatures, Drama, Experiments, Fluff, Friendship, Leader, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Nature, Plants, Sci-Fi, Science, Violence, strays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_dead/pseuds/I_am_dead
Summary: Project stay. The last hope for human beings on earth - those that were left anyway.  Ever since earth began to fail at supplying to humans demands, it began to break. The atmosphere filled with so much pollution it was only possible to see the stars on one island, the sky was constantly sealed with a thick, grey smoggy cloud. The soil was over-worked and unable to be farmed. Food was a scarce resource, hope for humans was fading quickly.The only way humans could survive is if they can find a new planet - a new home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that I’ve been procrastinating for a while now. I hope you enjoy this as I think this story could be really good.

//

Project stay. The last hope for human beings on earth - those that were left anyway. Ever since earth began to fail at supplying to humans demands, it began to break...fall apart. The atmosphere filled with so much pollution it was only possible to see the stars on one island, the sky was constantly sealed with a thick, grey smoggy cloud. The soil was over-worked and unable to be farmed. Food was a scarce resource, hope for humans was fading quickly. 

The only way humans could survive is if they can find a new planet - a new home.

 

//

“Wake up!!” Jisung jumped onto Chans bed, shaking him vigorously. “We can’t be late and I’m scared to wake binnie” He whined. It was the day they’d all been waiting for. Today’s the day they find out whether or not 3RACHA have been selected to embark on project stay and travel to a new planet. They’d all been dreaming of it ever since they were little kids in school. The three of them have been friends and inseparable since they were 6. They’d always study and train together for this one day - this one day decided their whole future. 

“Fine” Chan sighed. “I’ll go wake him up, you just worry about getting yourself ready” Chan sleepily said as he slowly got up and walked out his room towards Changbins. He carefully opened the door and walked in. Chan abruptly turned the light on causing Changbin to hiss. “Time to wake up” Chan laughed. “We can’t be late, Jisung is already getting impatient.” 

Changbin moaned as he got up and followed chan out the room and into the kitchen where jisung was laying the table with some breakfast. “I made breakfast, please eat it” Jisung pouted. The three boys sat down to the table and ate the porridge-like substance, it wasn’t like there was anything better to eat - not with the earth dying. “Thank you” Chan smiled, Changbin smiled too, still too tired to talk. “It was no problem..I know it’s not anything special but I tried” Jisung frowned, he always loved to cook when he was little but 10 years ago a new law was put in place which restricted everyone (except the rich) to eat this porridge-like goop. “It tastes good for what it is” Changbin said in his morning raspy voice. 

Once the boys finished eating they ran to their rooms and got dressed, they were all wearing similar outfits as it’s all they could afford. They all wore some faded, (unintentional) ripped black jeans but each with different tops. Chan styled his with an oversized, light grey hoodie to match his mask. Changbin wore an all black hoodie which matched his mask and Jisung was wearing a big dark blue hoodie which was the last thing his father gave him - hence why it was too big for Jisung and he had a white mask. “Let’s get going” Chan said he opened the front door and held it open for the others. “Finally” Jisung sighed as he ran out the door. 

 

//

The streets were empty, you would have thought this was another abandoned city if it weren’t for the large circular dome in the centre - the training area. This is where everyone who wanted to be part of project stay would apply to study and work. It looked so clean and futuristic - very out of place for the poor and run down city the boys lived in. The sky was dull and gloomy as always, noting to see but a thick sheet of grey. 

They walked quickly to the building, the last thing they wanted was to be late - especially since Jisung was already shaking with nerves, this day meant a lot to all of them but it meant the most to Jisung. It was his fathers dying wish for him to achieve his dream and become a part of project stay. As the boys entered the building they were greeting by a large guard, “group name?” he asked.  
“3Racha” Chan replied trying to sound as calm as possible. The large guard let them through and a smaller woman guided them to their seats. They were sat right in the middle, facing the large stage directly, Changbin specifically haggled his way to get these seats so he sat with a smug expression. “I told you we’d have a good view from here” Changbin said proudly “and we aren’t too high up” he nudged Jisungs arm since he had a terrible fear of heights. 

After an hour everyone had arrived and taken their seats. The lights went dark and a spotlight was projected onto the stage. A tall figure appeared from the darkness and stood in the center. “Hello everybody. I’m sure you are all extremely anxious” he laughed. “But take a moment to appreciate how far you’ve all come. You were all naïve children when you first joined, now you are the future. I’m honoured to be in a room with you” his voice filled the room, he radiated confidence and charisma. “Anyway, I should probably get the part you’ve been waiting for”. Chan could feel Jisungs leg bouncing up and down, “don’t worry” he whispered and sent a reassuring smile to Jisung. 

“The first individual that I’d like to take is...” the boys couldn’t focus on this part as they were waiting for the groups to be announced. “And lastly, the group that I would like to take is...” they all held their breath, gripping each other’s hands tightly. “3RACHA” the man shouted. “Congratulations to all those who made it, now the people who will work here are...” they didn’t listen to the rest, all they could think about was that they made, they were a part of project stay - they succeeded. 

Once the presentation ended they were all called to meet on the stage to introduce themselves to the few that were selected. There was a total of 8 people chosen - 1 group and 5 individuals (2 females and 3 males) . As they walked down to the stage they noticed that Jisung was struggling to catch his balance so they subtly helped him walk down the stairs and onto the stage. Where the lucky eight waited for further instructions. 

“I hope you are all pleased with the news. I’m Dr. Park” the figure from before said, he looked slightly older than they expected but still young for his qualifications and experience in the field. “Anyway, I’m here to give you a quick brief before you leave tonight.” Everyone looked shocked at the word ‘tonight’ it was so soon. “Once you arrive you’ll be split into 2 groups of 4. 3racha you’re with Seungmin and the other 4 are together. Now head towards the ship and be prepped. The man walked off and everyone followed. 

The three boys dropped back a bit so they could discuss everything they’d been told. “Tonight?!” Jisung exclaimed. “I don’t think I’m ready, I need time to prepare, what will we do about clothes. Do we even wear clothes?!” Jisung was spiralling. “Jisung calm down. We’re ready, you’ve been waiting your whole life for this and yes..of course we wear clothes but they provide them.” Chan said calmly, placing his hand on Jisungs shoulder. “Chan is right, we’re ready for this” Changbin said trying to sound encouraging. “Thanks guys” Jisung exclaimed pulling them into a group hug. They quickly joined the group and continued on their journey to the ship. 

Once they arrived they were all separated and taken into different rooms where they underwent the final medical exam. Luckily they all passed with flying colours and were taken to the next the stage where they were measured to ensure the specialised clothes would fit. After that they were all taken into a room together, where they were able to talk to each other in the groups they’d been separated in. 

The three boys sat down on the sofa together where they started taking like they always did. “I guess you won’t have to worry about me waking up while we’re on the ship” Jisung laughed. “Yes, I can’t wait. Sleeping for 2 months sounds like heaven. And as a bonus I don’t have to see you for those 2 months either.” Changbin jokingly replied. They all were laughing, trying to distract themselves from the initial fear of hyper-sleep. 

A tall boy walked over, he had deep red hair in tiny, loose waves. He was wearing a light blue oversized shirt with a white jacket and royal blue jeans - all indications that he was very rich because hair dye was almost impossible to come across and it clearly wasn’t his natural hair colour, plus anything light blue or white that still looked clean was another rare find. The boy seemed shy yet he still intimidated the three boys because he radiated wealth - something they’d never had much of. His eyes looked innocent and he was wearing round glasses that highlighted the innocence and intelligence. “H-hello, I’m Seungmin” his voice was nasally but sweet, he held his hand and gave a shy smile. “Hello” Jisung jumped up and gave the boy a hug, which Seungmin tensed at. “I’m jisung and that’s Changbin” Changbin grunted, he never liked meeting new people hence why Jisung introduced him. “I’m chan” Chan gave Seungmin a handshake and flashed a friendly smile. “It’s nice to meet you, please sit with us” Chan said as he pointed to a chair opposite them. 

“So I guess we’re a team now. I suppose we can’t really be 3racha anymore” Chan laughed. Jisung was smiling greatly, he was so excited to be part of the project and he always loved to meet new people - unlike Changbin. “Why don’t you tell us about yourself” Jisung beamed. Seungmin shifted in his seat, clearly nervous about meeting new people. “Well..I’ve always been fascinated by world outside our own. When I was younger my parents took me to star Island and ever since I’ve wanted to be part of project stay. But...my parents didn’t want me to, so I had to sneak behind their backs for a while until they accepted the inevitable.” Changbin scoffed “I’m guessing they paid for you to be here.” he mumbled incoherently so only Chan could hear, resulting in chan giving him a violent nudge. 

“Everyone, we need to prepare you for take up. Please enter the ship” a woman wearing a lab coat announced. “What! they said tonight?” Jisung said panicky. Chan placed his arm around him. “Don’t worry” Changbin said as he walked next to the panicking mess Jisung was. “Come on” Chan said leading the other three boys towards the grand entrance of the ship. 

The boys changed into some white suits with blue stripes running down the sides and were instructed to lie down in their assigned ‘pod’. After a few minuets the pods were filled with a white smoke resulting in everyone in a pod to swiftly fall asleep and embark on the journey of a lifetime. 

 

//

It was approximately four hours before they arrived on the unnamed planet. Few people had been granted access to the planet as it was still very unknown and mysterious to humans. There were rumours of ‘aliens’ that inhabited the planet but no one (expect a select few) knew if that was true or not. The pods opened and everyone climbed out of their pods. “Everybody report to your groups common room” a loud voice came from a speaker. Changbin followed the sign with his group number (they were group 1) and entered a large room with a few chairs and clothing rails. He must have been the first one awake because no one was there yet. But not long after the rest of them arrived, Chan first then Seungmin and Jisung was last. 

“What do we do now?” Seungmin asked, feeling more comfortable around the boys. “I think we just wait” Chan replied with a smile “How is everyone feeling?” he added. “It felt as if we were only asleep for a few seconds” Jisung said, bouncing with energy as always. “Yeah, it flew by” Seungmin agreed. “What about you binnie?” Jisung asked launching himself towards Changbin. “Fine” Changbin muttered. In reality he didn’t enjoy it because he had a terrible dream, but he didn’t want to worry his friends. “You’re truly one with words, bin” Chan laughed, trying to lighten the tension building in the room. 

The door opened and Dr. Park emerged, he was dressed in a lab coat and looked tired. “Ah, there you are. I hope you slept okay, you definitely slept more than me” he let out an awkward and nervous laugh. “Anyway, we’ll be landing in about 3 hours, those rails are labelled with your names. Pick an outfit and change into them.” He said and quickly left. 

The boys walked over to the rails and eventually they each found the right one with there names on. “Wow! Look at these clothes, they’re so soft and not broken or faded at all” Jisungs eyes lit up. “I know right, I guess they must be good quality to help survive the climate” Chan said. They all seemed amazed by the clothes except Seungmin - who was used to this type of quality. All the boys searched through the clothes to pick the outfit that they wanted to wear on their first day on the planet. 

Jisung wore a an oversized yellow hoodie (a colour he could never afford to wear before) with a long-sleeved white t-shirt underneath paired with some clean white jeans, since he really enjoyed being able to wear such clean and pure colours. Changbin chose some black jeans and a white t-shirt and a semi-fluffy black jacket paired with a black cap (since he didn’t mind wearing black). Seungmin wore an exact copy of the outfit he wore on the day they met except this time he wore a thick red belt. Chan was struggling to pick an outfit to wear so he ended up wearing a soft pink hoodie and dark blue jeans (both things he’d never worn or even imagined wearing before). All their chosen outfits suited them well, it was clear that the people who chose them liked both style, practicality and comfort. 

It must have taken them a while to choose their outfits and change because Dr. Park entered. “I see you’ve chosen your clothes, very nice. We only have an hour before we land so I’ll give you your final brief now.” The boys we all going through a range of emotions; nervousness, fear, confusion, curiosity but mostly excitement. “Anyway, once we arrive you’ll have some time to roam around, but too long as well need to assign sleeping quarters and duties. But you’re only allowed within our grounds.” Dr. Park sighed. “You may have heard talk of ‘aliens’ and it’s true. But we call them strays. They inhabit the planet and they don’t fully trust us so you can’t go exploring just yet. I’ll explain in more detail tonight” Dr. Park left again after telling the boys what he wanted to say.

 

// 

After what felt like an eternity the boys finally landed on the planet. They were each given a rectangular device to record any findings on, as well strict instructions to not venture off too far into the jungle - that point was very emphasised. “Are we going to split up or stay together?” Seungmin asked. “I think we should split up, that way we’ll cover more ground and get more information” Chan said “if that’s okay with everyone” he added with a warm smile, directed as Jisung. “Err..yeah that’s fine” Jisung said sounding unsure. “It’s only for a few hours” chan said reassuringly “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it”. And with that they boys spit up, heading in opposite directions. Although they were only allowed within their grounds there was still a vast jungle and a large river that was included within that. Jisung headed towards the river, Chan and Seungmin to different parts of the forest and Changbin went through a clearing to follow the border (wanting to know exactly where he was allowed to go).

 

//  
[Jisung]

Jisung cautiously walked over to the glowing stream, he’d never seem fresh water before but he knew that water on earth didn’t look like this. The water had a subtle pink glow to it, it wasn’t flowing fast it was basically still and if Jisung looked close enough he could he see small organisms darting around. Jisung got out his tablet and searched his coordinates, it said that no one really comes over here since they’re normally more interested in plants and animals. Jisung took a few pictures and videos of the water and began to type in his data on it. He sat there observing the water, the way it moved ever so slowly contrasting with the speed of the tiny fish-like creatures that were racing around like colourful blurs. 

A yellow plant was swaying on the other side of the river, this quickly caught Jisungs attention as the colour yellow always fascinated him for its simple elegance and sense of richness. He set his heart on seeing the plant up close but there was one small issue - the stream in between him and the plant. The stream was very deep, Jisung couldn’t see the bottom and there was no way he was going to be able to swim. And if that didn’t stop him, it was technically out of the grounds. The stream set the border for this part of the jungle and he knew that the biggest and most important rule was to not cross the border. Jisung sighed and slumped against a large tree, staring at the plant with desperation. Maybe he could quickly cross the steam take a picture and come back, maybe no one would notice. Jisung fell asleep dreaming of the plant - the one thing that he couldn’t get on this planet. 

However, Jisung couldn’t dream for long as he was woken by the faint sound rusting coming from the other side of river. Most people wouldn’t have heard this but Jisung was known for his sensitive hearing and his light sleeping. Jisung scrambled to find his tablet but it was gone. “No no no no” he panicked. “Where is it? I cant have lost it on the first day.” Jisung was getting more panicked and flustered by the second. He thought of all the places he could have put it but all were in his current line of sight and it wasn’t there. There was another rustling sound - this time it was closer to him, it sounded as if it came from the tree he was leaning against. But Jisung couldn’t focus on that, he needed to find his tablet. The rustling got louder and more intense causing Jisung to give in and look up. “Wha-“ a tall, slim figure jumped down from the tree and placed its hand over Jisungs mouth. Jisung was starting to get scared, seeing his life flashed before his eyes. This was all Chans fault for making them split up. Jisung slowly opened his eyes, not noticing that he closed them when the figure jumped down. 

The figures eyes were enchanting they radiated curiosity and beauty, it’s hair was short and looked soft, Jisung almost wanted to reach out and touch it. It’s skin was a pale pink with dark purple dots and lines across its soft, warm skin. After a closer look Jisung noticed that it appeared to be a male, it looked reasonably young, around his age - but of course he had no idea how aliens aged. The boy slowly removed its hand from Jisungs mouth. “Wh-what are you?” Jisung asked, the stray just looked at him blankly. “Oh, you don’t understand. I’m sorry I don’t know your language” Jisung felt embarrassed, he always prided himself on his linguistic skills, he learned all of the ancient earth languages just for the fun of it. The stray took a step back, looking afraid of Jisung. It’s other hand was hidden behind its back, hiding something in its grip. “Jisung” he said pointing to himself, “I’m jisung” he smiled, Jisung was trying to hide his fear because the stray seemed as equally scared and curious as him. The stray nodded and held his hand out to reveal Jisungs tablet, which Jisung snatched frightening the stray making him back further away. “Sorry” Jisung said, trying to appear sincere with his eyes. The stray cautiously walked a little closer and pointed to the plant of the other side of the steam and then at the tablet in Jisungs hand. Jisung looked at his tablet to see several pictures of the plant - some in really bad quality but others were really good, better than he could have done. When jisung looked up to thank him, he had disappeared back into to jungle. 

Jisung was left confused by the interaction, he never thought that he’d ever meet and alien - let alone one as kind and beautiful as the one he just met. Jisung longed to know more, he wanted to learn their language, their customs. He wanted to know everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d you find it, I’m trying a new style of writing and I’m not sure how I feel about it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

//  
[Seungmin]

Seungmin walked into the vast jungle in front of him, he noticed Chan did too (but he went in the opposite direction). Seungmin was honestly scared although he wouldn’t dare let his teammates know, he wanted to make a good impression after all - especially since Changbin still wouldn’t talk today him. He felt immense pressure for everything to go perfectly, he had to work really hard to convince his parents to allow him to come. He had to plead and prove himself for months. It was a long painful process but he finally made it - and here he was. 

Seungmin was taking in every part of his surroundings, the trees were gigantic almost intimidating, they reached up as far as the eye could see. There were assortments of plants scattered along the ground which Seungmin was careful not to stand on, they ranged in size and colour but each was equally beautiful. He took some pictures and videos of the plants but he was the type of person to live in the moment and record his experiences later. He took mental notes of the natural beauty each plant held, the cool air which slightly moved his hair occasionally, the smell of freshness and the absence of all pollution and corruption. It was the second best thing he’d ever seen, the first being stars - the only thing that he wasn’t he would be able to see in this moment. 

Eventually, Seungmin reached a clearing and sat down on a smooth rock covered in a pretty purple moss - it almost seemed like a blanket (which he took a picture of). Seungmin was left speechless at his surroundings, he’d never seen anything like it. He took out his tablet and took a short video of the area he was sat in, when he looked back at the video he noticed a small pink blur jumping from tree to tree in the distance, he seemed to be moving very fast and in a zigzag motion towards him. Seungmin looked up in fear to see if he could see this figure but he was unable to find anything except more plants. After a few moments Seungmin decided to type his data in and record what plants he’d found. He wanted to find some animals but he knew that he probably wouldn’t since they almost definitely wouldn’t hang around the lab boundaries, for their own safety - not that Seungmin would hurt them but some people might. Seungmin continued to type on his tablet when he was distracted by the sound of two people arguing in the distance, but they weren’t speaking a language he understood it almost sounded alien. He peered his head around the corner where two pale pink beings stood - strays. Seungmin couldn’t believe it, he never thought he’d ever see one let alone two! Seungmin decided that this was probably worth taking a picture of. As he took a picture one of the strays turned and stared him directly in the eyes, Seungmin could feel his glare burning at his soul. 

Seungmin quickly turned around and began to run, he ran in the direction he knew chan was. Not knowing if he was there but the only thought ran through his mind was that he had to get away from that stray or he could end up dead. Seungmins legs began to ache, he wasn’t used to this sort of terrain let alone this much running after being asleep for two months. He was feeling surprisingly exhausted, he wanted to stop running and just sit down but he knew he couldn’t. He could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer, each second he could feel his heart pound faster. Then he felt it, his head whacked directly into a low branch, he fell straight onto the floor in a panting mess. He felt vulnerable, he didn’t want to die this way, he wasn’t ready to die, not yet, he was too young. Then his world went dark, the last thing he saw was a pink glow. 

 

//  
[Chan]

Chan was eager to explore, he was desperate to find and see as many things as humanly possible. He was ecstatic, he slowly walked into the intriguing jungle that was just calling his name. He recorded every single plant that he encountered. He favourite being a small white flower that grew in the deep holes of the significantly thicker trees, it had a white glow making it seem pure, almost angelic. Chan called it angel flower because of this - cheesy he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. He was already so excited and he’d only walked a few metres, he knew he had a long journey ahead of him but he didn’t care, he was doing what he loved - exploring nature, something he couldn’t do at home. He could only read about such plants and clear skies. He felt as if he was walking through a fairy tale - his fairy tale. He remembered the stories his mother used to tell him of beautiful forests and flowers, lush green grass and small insects hiding within it. Ever since those stories he wanted to explore nature, he wanted to see the beauty that a planet could hold - and this planet surely was beautiful. 

The atmosphere was tranquil. Chan came across a small lake, it had a deep blue hue and Chan had the desire to swim in it. He’d never been able to swim before because there wasn’t any clean water expect the rations they received in tanks once a week at home. He looked at the water and was able to see the bottom, it didn’t look too deep and there wasn’t any rules about swimming. Plus he knew it was within the boundaries because he could still hear the hum of spaceship and see the plant he loved that he found an hour ago. In conclusion he hadn’t traveled very far but far enough. 

Chan gave in to his urge and took off his clothes until he was only in his underwear. The air was cold and caused his body to shiver, this was a new experience since earth was so warm now due to all the damage humans caused by their own greed. He placed one foot into the water, it was warm sending a new sensation round Chans body after a few seconds he placed his other foot in and slowly walked in. Watching his every step to ensure he wasn’t going in too deep, as long as he could see and feel the floor it would be okay. Chan felt free. Although it may sound strange, for the first time he felt as if he was safe. This new environment wasn’t filled with spiteful people and toxic air. It was beautiful and peaceful, Chan was hoping he’d meet the people who live here - the strays as Dr. Park called them. He overheard some scientists discussing them once they landed, they’re supposedly the most beautiful beings that one will ever see. It’s said only a lucky few actually get to see them let alone interact with them. But for now Chan was grateful to be able to explore their world...their home, which he wanted to treat with the upmost respect, he’d hate to see this planet became the same as his own. 

Chan was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice that he could no longer touch the floor. Panic took over his whole body, his arms flapping frantically as he his head bobbed up and down gasping for air. His limbs felt like jelly, weak and unstable. He feared he wouldn’t be able to continue like this for much longer. “Help” he let out a breathy pant as he fell underneath the water. A muscular body collided with Chans, grabbing him and pulling him out the water. Chans vision was blurry, his head felt light, and limbs were limp. He couldn’t do anything except let himself be carried to the side of the lake. The person carefully placed Chan down, guiding his head with extra care. Chan missed the warm touch of the body that saved him, he let out a quiet whine and could hear the person sit down next to him and placed his hand on Chans damp curly hair. 

After a few moments Chan opened his eyes and saw him - his saviour.. the most ethereal being he’d ever seen. The pink tint to his skin, the intricate purple details, the damp blond hair, his kind eyes...he was stunning. Chan looked at the being completely awe-struck, he too had a bare torso but his was much more toned to match the rest of his body. He looked strong and powerful and at first glance he may have even appeared threatening if it wasn’t for his cute bear-like appearance. Chan could see that the stray was inspecting him too, his eyes scanning Chans face, moving down to his bare torso which made Chan blush. Chan carefully sat up causing the stray to flinch at the movement. Chan reached over to his clothes and put his jeans on - which was a difficult task since he was still coated in water. Chan was about to put on his hoodie but noticed that the stay was sat on it. He didn’t want to scare him so he decided to wait a while before trying to get it. 

The two sat in silence for a while, almost as if they were communicating completely through their eyes. Eventually Chan couldn’t hold back anymore “Hello, I’m Chan, whats your name?”he said smiling, the stray reciprocated the smile but didn’t respond. “Wow, you’re so...beautiful” Chan sighed, he normally wouldn’t have said it but the stray couldn’t understand him anyway. However, it did seem as if a slightly deeper shade of pink crept onto the strays cheeks at Chans words. “Chan” he repeated pointing at himself. The stray took what seemed like a deep breath “Chan” he said pointing at himself. “No, no” Chan laughed. “I’m Chan.” He said pointing at himself again. “You?” He asked pointing at the boy then shrugged his shoulders indicating the unknown. The stray let out a small giggle “Woo-Woojin” he said gesturing to himself, “Chan” he said pointing at Chan and smiled making Chans heart melt a little, his voice almost angelic it was that beautiful. “Yes” he nodded grinning back. He was fascinated by the stray, the way he understood him although he didn’t know what he was saying, it was...amazing. 

There was a loud rustling behind him and stray ran away into the trees. Chan turned around and was shocked by what he saw, he felt the blood drain from his face. 

 

//  
[Changbin]

Changbin liked to know everything about his surroundings, he didn’t trust the unknown terrain. He was almost suspicious of its beauty and tranquillity, it made him feel uneasy - it was too quiet. Changbin followed a clearing to the border of the area that he was allowed in, he remembered his exact path and sat down, facing the forbidden area. He investigated it with his eyes, imagining what it would be like to be there. The colourful plants with names he knew he’d probably never be able to pronounce. He did have to admit that they were interesting and were something he’d definitely never see on earth. But he didn’t like the unknown hence why he hates to meet new people, he hated that he didn’t know what to expect. 

Changbin continued to follow the border, occasionally stopping to record some data but he was focusing more on getting know his surroundings. Once he did that, he could enjoy the new planet. As he walked he couldn’t help but keep thinking about the dream he had, it’s the worse one he’d ever had. Changbin was prone to nightmares but recently they started to seem more realistic, sometimes he even woke up crying and sweating. But of course he’d never tell his friends, he didn’t want to trouble them with his issues. Changbin had always been like that, people always thought that he was a cold person but in reality he was just looking after for those he cared about, he couldn’t bare to anyone in pain let alone his friends...his family. 

Changbin remembered the fear he felt, the pure terror when those troops stormed into his house. They grabbed his parents and dragged them across the floor, his mother was crying and his father was yelling. His sister was in the corner of the room scrunched into a ball sobbing. All while Changbin was safely tucked in a vent, out of sight of the troops. He had to sit there and watch as his family way tortured for his existence, he was only six at the time, his sister was a little older than him. But his parents broke the law and had a second child and now they were being punished.

“No!” Changbin yelled out loud, forgetting where he was - wherever that was. He must have wandered off while lost in his thought. “Well that’s great” he exclaimed as he got out his tablet which told him that his coordinates were unknown, although he could see a route to get back to the lab. Changbin swiftly began to head back, not wanting to get in trouble on his first day. 

As he was walking he had the sense that something was following him, he began to speed up his walk. Then he heard it, the sound of feet and heavy breaths following him. Scared to turn around, Changbin continued to walk to the center. He could still hear it. Changbin sped up into a run, wanting to escape whatever was following him. He thought of all the possibilities, it could be an angry stray trying to kill him or it could be a deadly creature or another scientist who was going to punish him, Changbin didn’t want to stick around to find out. 

“W-wait” a deep voice called out, it was speaking in Changbins language but the source of his voice had a slight accent. Changbin stopped running and slowly turned around, panting heavily, trying to calm himself down. The source of the voice was what Changbin assumed was a stray. It’s skin was peculiar yet stunning, it’s hair was a bright shade of orange and it flopped over its eyes - Changbin could almost call it cute. The stray held out its arm and passed Changbin a small flower, it was the same shade of pink as the stray but it was no where near as ethereal. The strays hands were shaking but nowhere near as much as Changbin was. Changbin abruptly turned round and continued walking, after a few seconds he could hear the stray following him again. After a few moments the stray jumped in front of Changbin and held out its hand, looking expectantly as Changbin with his cute eyes. Changbin stared at the strays small hands and copied his action, the stray quickly pushed their hands together and intertwined their fingers, sending a warm sensation round his body. 

The stray pulled Changbin in the direction he was already heading, not letting go of his hand. Changbin was extremely confused, he thought that the strays didn’t like the humans, he thought they’d be some sort of war - but he was glad there wasn’t. The stray stopped at a small clearing and sat down, Changbin sat opposite him. The stray was intensely staring at Changbin. “Flower” The stray said pointing for Changbins other hand. “It’s still here, don’t worry” Changbin said showing the stray the flower he gifted him earlier. “Why did you give it me?” Changbin asked pointing towards the flower. The stray blushed and jumped up and ran away leaving Changbin completely dumbfounded. “What...just...happened?” Changbin exclaimed out loud. He decided to take a break and stay in the clearing for a little longer. Changbin went to run his fingers through his thick black hair when he noticed his cap was missing. “Really?!” Changbin whined, the day had definitely not gone as planned. 

Changbin was woken by vigorous shaking, “not now Jisung” he moaned. The shaking didn’t stop, Changbin opened his eyes to see the stray from before waving his arms frantically. Changbin sat up, “calm down, what’s wrong?” he asked not really expecting an answer but it was still polite to ask. Changbins gaze followed the strays gestures and that’s when he saw two other strays, one was carrying Seungmin while the other seemed as if it was on the verge on tears. The whole scene in front of him confused Changbin, he had no idea what happened and he realised that there was probably no way for him to ever find out. Changbin walked over to the stray holding Seungmin. “Seungmin? Jesus. What happened?” He asked looking at the huge red bump on his forehead and a deep cut along his eyebrow seeping a crimson red liquid. Despite common belief Changbin didn’t hate Seungmin, he just didn’t trust him, so when he saw Seungmin in that state he quickly jumped to his aid. He carefully took Seungmin out of strays arm and began to walk back to camp. 

His legs felt weak, Seungmin was quite heavy - especially when you had to carry him through a jungle terrain. Could this day possibly get weirder. After what felt like years Changbin heard a familiar voice - Chan. He sped up his walk in the direction of Chan, when he arrived Chan was sat by himself near a lake shirtless. “Chan” Changbin huffed. Chan quickly turned around to see the most surprising of sights. He rushed over and took Seungmin off of him and they headed back to base - neither exchanging a single word, their concerns were with Seungmin right now, they could catch up later. 

//  
[end of one person perspectives]

“He’ll be okay.” The nurse said, “he must have hit his head pretty hard, I’d keep a close eye on him next time if I were you” she let out a soft reassuring laugh and walked away. The three boys sighed in relief, they felt a little guilty, they shouldn’t have left Seungmin alone. “What even happened?” Jisung asked. “And where did your hat go?” he directed the last question at a sulky Changbin. “I don’t know and I lost it” Changbin replied with a slight pout. 

“Hey guys” Seungmin emerged from the medical room. “I’m so sorry about that. I should have been more careful” seungmin looked embarrassed, he was avoiding making eye contact with anyone. “It’s okay, as long as you’re fine” Chan said, “but don’t ever scare us like that again” he added in a playful stern tone. “I won’t make any promises” Seungmin teased. All four boys headed to Dr. Parks office to received their sleeping arrangements. Once they arrived he told them that they’d all be sharing a room (room 9) and that they’d have the whole day tomorrow to explore, but they’d have to travel in pairs for health and safety reasons. But more details would be given in the morning. 

After a long day they all collapsed onto their beds. “Night everyone” Jisung said with his last bit of energy, “night” Chan said. “Sleep well” Seungmin said, Changbin was already fast asleep and not long after both Jisung and Chan were too. However, Seungmin couldn’t fall asleep so easily, he kept replaying those events in his head, the look the stray gave sent chills down his spine and then next thing he knew he was in the medical room. He couldn’t help but wonder what happened to him, he knew that Chan and Changbin took him back but how could they have possibly found him. After a few minuets of thinking he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love this story soo much, I just really like sci-fi/aliens and I LOVE my boiiis straykids. 
> 
> I hope you like this story as much as I do since I have so much fun writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a new chapter ~~  
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (If dialogue is in italics it means it’s in stray language).

//

 

It was early in the morning, but they the boys had to wake up, they had a busy day ahead of them and they couldn’t afford to miss out. Surprisingly, Changbin was the first awake since he preferred to wake himself up than be woken up - especially by Jisung or Chan. Seungmin woke up next and greeted Changbin in their kitchen, who was preparing some breakfast for everyone. “Good morning Changbin did you sleep well?” Seungmin asked sleepily, not expecting an answer. Changbin mumbled “yes, did you?” it was quiet so it wouldn’t be surprising if Seungmin missied it but luckily Seungmin heard this so Changbin didn’t have to repeat himself. “I slept well thank you...but I do have a pounding headache” Seungmin replied with a smile, feeling a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach - is this what it’s like to have friends, Seungmin thought.

 

Changbin threw a small packet at Seungmin, it had to pills labelled ‘pain killers’, Seungmin smiled and took one out of the packet and swallowed it. Chan then walked in carrying a sleepy Jisung on his back. “Someone must have had a long day yesterday” Chan laughed as he placed Jisung in a chair around the dining table, Jisung just made a small wince with the contact of the cold leather chair but didn’t say any coherent words.

 

Once they all arrived Changbin laid the breakfast he made on the table and indicated for everyone to eat. The food looked amazing, just looking at it made their mouths water. It was fresh fruit packed with colour and flavour, 3racha forgot what real food tasted like. They recognised the fruits from pictures so they were fruits that used to grow in earth. One bite tasted like pure ecstasy, it was the best they had ever eaten. They all remained speechless around the table, too immersed in indulging in the fruity explosion they were eating. They all ate slowly, savouring each bite, but all good things have to come to an end and eventually they finished their meal.

 

“What’s the plan for today” Jisung asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. “I’m not really sure, Dr. Park should be here shortly and give us the plan for the day. For now we just wait.” Chan replied. All of the boys were eager to go exploring, all but one injured and afraid Seungmin. He was noticeably uncomfortable with the mention of going back out there. “At least this time we won’t be alone” Jisung said cheerfully, trying to not make it obvious he said that to calm Seungmin, but those words did help because he quickly perked up and was just as excited as the others.

 

“Should we talk about what we all did yesterday?” Jisung asked, not wanting silence to fill the room for much longer. The boys just nodded, “why don’t you go first Ji” Chan smiled. “Well...I might have met a stray. It was so weird, he was amazing. They clearly don’t speak our language and they’re beautiful.. he was beautiful. He was really kind as well.” Jisung beamed. “Look” he said showing the screen of his tablet to the whole table, it was displaying a picture of the plant that Jisung loved dearly. “He took this for me because it was on other side of the border.” Jisung blushed at the memory of their interaction, the soft touch of its skin, the curiosity in its eyes. “That sounds astonishing Jisung, wow..” Chan hadn’t seen Jisung this happy in a long time, it was nice to see Jisung beaming with joy.

 

“Well I met a stray too...he saved my life. He radiated power yet beauty and innocence. I even taught him my name and I learnt his...Woojin and-“

 

“What!” The boys were so immersed in story telling that didn’t notice that Dr. Park had entered. “You met Woojin. Oh god! You have no idea what you just did” Dr. Park almost seemed in a state of panic, running his fingers through his already messy hair. “What? I don’t think I understand” Chan said sounding like child, furrowing his brows in confusion. “Woojin is their leader, he’s in charge of the ninth district. We’ve been trying to meet him for a long time.” Dr. Park sat down. “This is insane, I-“ he was cut off by the loud static of the speaker. “Dr. Park please report to your office.” Dr. Park jumped at the announcement. “I have to go.” Dr. Park said as he stood up, he stopped at the door “don’t go anywhere.” he ordered in a stern voice and shot them an icy glare just before he left.

 

Chan sighed, “Well that was...”

“Weird” Jisung interrupted.

“Insane” Chan corrected. This was definitely not what they expected to happen during their time here.

 

 

//

[a few hours earlier in the ninth district]

 

“ _What_ _were_ _you_ _thinking?_!” Hyunjin scolded his younger brother, “ _we_ _were_ _sent_ _to_ _observe_ _and_ _you_ _almost_ _blew_ _our_ _cover_. _You’re_ _lucky_ _that_ _idiot_ _human_ _ran_ _into_ _a_ _tree_ ” he snickered at the last part, voice still stern and angry. “ _I_ - _I’m_ _s_ - _sorry_ , _it’s_ _just_ _he_ _seemed_ _n_ - _nice_ ” the younger pleaded, his eyes shining holding back his tears. Jeongin hated upsetting his older brother, he looked up to him, aspired to be just like him. “ _Minho_ _tell_ _him_!” Hyunjin said turning to his friend who was busy reading a scroll on plants. “ _Hm_ , _sorry_ _I_ _wasn’t_ _listening_ _to_ _your_ _sibling_ _squabbles_ ” he sighed. “ _Tell_ _him_ _that_ _we_ _weren’t_ _sent_ _to_ _make_ _friends_ _with_ _the_ _humans_!” Hyunjin wined, still speaking in an increased volume. Minho looked at his friend with a guilty expression. “ _I_ _don’t_ _think_ _that_ _they’re_ _all_ _bad_. _Maybe_ _he_ _was_ _a_ _nice_ _one_. _There_ _are_ _some_ _nice_ _ones_ _you_ _know_.” Minho said looking down at the floor, in fear of being scolded too. “ _You’ve_ _got_ _to_ _be_ _kidding_ _me_ ” he sighed, throwing his arms up in distress. Hyunjin grabbed the two by the arms and dragged them into a bedroom. “ _Woojin_ , _sorry_ _to_ _disturb_ _you_ _but_ _can_ _you_ _tell_ _these_ _two_ _morons_ _that_ _they_ _shouldn’t_ _have_ _interacted_ _with_ _the_ _humans_.” He said hoping the leader would be on his side since it was his order to see what the humans were up to. “ _Hyunjin_.... _listen_ , _I_ _can_ _see_ _where_ _they_ _are_ _coming_ _from_.” Woojin said with kind eyes not wanting to annoy any of his friends. “ _Don’t_ _tell_ _me_... _you_ _too_ , _you_ _met_ _one_?” Hyunjin asked, “ _was_ _he_ _different_ _was_ _he_ _special_ ” he said in a mocking tone, clutching his hands to his chest in a melodramatic way. “ _Do_ _you_ _not_ _remember_ _what_ _happened_ _last_ _time_ _we_ _trusted_ _another_   _species_ ” he spat. Hyunjin stormed out the room and slammed the door behind him.

 

“ _So_... _you_ _met_ _them_ _too_ ” Woojin asked with a soft smile and wide eyes. “ _Yeah_ _we_ _all_ _did_ , _Felix_ _is_ _love_ - _struck_ , _he’s_ _sulking_ _in_ _his_ _room_ _refusing_ _to_ _take_ _the_ _humans_ _hat_ _off_.” He laughed and his friends immaturity. “ _Maybe_ _these_ _humans_ _are_ _different_.” Jeongin said, hope sparkling in his innocent eyes. “ _Maybe_ ” woojin smiled, he too was hopeful they were different. Silence fell for a few moments, all the strays remembering their encounters with the mysterious humans. “ _Maybe_ _we_ _should_ _meet_ _them_.” Jeongin blurted out. “ _Maybe_... _it’s_ _about_ _time_ _we_ _talked_ _to_ _the_ _humans_.” Woojin hummed contently and Jeongin jumped in excitement.

 

Woojin, Jeongin, a reluctant Hyunjin (there to keep them in check), Minho and a sulking Felix set off to meet the humans at their base.

 

 

//

[present]

 

Dr. Park entered his office and saw 5 strays sat opposite his chair, the leader was positioned in the middle, protected by the strays either side of him, they seemed cautious of humans. Once Dr. Park entered they all stood up and bowed, Dr. Park reciprocated this action to show the upmost respect for the strays, he had been waiting a long time for this. Once Dr. Park sat down the strays whispered between each other until the one on the far right spoke. “We’re glad you were able to meet us today.” His voice was deep and Dr. Park felt as if he recognise the black cap that the boy was wearing. “ _The_ _honour_ _is_ _all_ _mine_. _I_ _have_ _so_ _much_ _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _say_ _to_ _you_.” He tried to speak in the native stray language but there was many different forms so he couldn’t understand what they were saying, and they were very aware of that. The stray in the middle whispered something to his fellow strays. “There’s no need for you to trouble yourself with our language but it was very honourable of you to attempt” the one on the right spoke.

 

After a few minuets of conversation Dr. Park understood why the strays came to visit him - group 1. At first he was worried that they overstepped and the strays were angry but he quickly realised it was because the strays took a special interest in them. They discussed new rules as well, it was all very political and well planned, everything was explained down to the T.

 

“I’ll go get them now.” Dr. Park said as he stood up out his chair and walked to the door. “There’s no need, we’d like to be taken to them” The one with the hat quickly intervened. “As you wish.” Dr. Park said, still amazed at the scene that was unraveling before him.

 

 

//

 

There was a single loud knock at the door making all the boys jump. They were all extremely nervous for Dr. Parks return, worried that they’d be in trouble and get punished - maybe even sent home. “Oh god! It’s Dr. Park” Jisung said, his whole body was shaking with terror. “We should probably open it” Seungmin said as all the boys stared at the door. “Fine.” Changbin grunted, he stood up and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it and was quickly tackled by a familiar stray - and he was wearing his hat. “Wh-“ Changbin couldn’t even finish his sentence before the stray dragged his arm and pulled him to the sofa he was previously sat on.

 

“Oh...my...god” the other three boys said in unison as they each recognised the stray they had previously met. Seungmin quickly got up and went into the bathroom, hiding himself from the strays and his teammates - all he could think about was the strays burning eyes.

“D-Dr. Park?” Chan was speechless, he couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to see the ethereal being again, he thought that last time would be his only chance. “They wanted to meet you, I’ll be in my office if you need me.” Dr. Park exclaimed as he walked out the room and shut the door behind him.

 

“Please s-sit” Chan stuttered, indicating at the large sofa across from him, the remaining four strays followed. One was still caressing Changbins face with one hand and playing with his hair with the other. The youngest looking one said something in a language the boys didn’t understand, the stray sat next to him said something to him while nudging his arm - he was probably reminding him that the humans didn’t speak their language. Jisung and Chan stared at the strays with wide eyes, both wanting to know more about the mysterious race the strays were. “Thank you for inviting us to your home.” The stray that Chan met said - Woojin, his English was butchered and he had a thick accent, they could barely understand him but the humans were grateful for his attempt. “We’re the ones who should be grateful for you allowing us to stay on your planet. It’s really beautiful.” Chan said, Woojin blushed at the word beautiful.

 

“Um..I have to go check on something.” Jisung said standing up and entering the bathroom that Seungmin previously entered. “Hey, Min..are you okay?” Jisung wanted to comfort the boy. Seungmin was curled up on the floor, head between his knees. Seungmin just mumbled in reply, unable to speak because if he did he knew he would begin to cry. “They seem really nice.” Jisung said, crouching down to be level with Seungmin. “I think they have good intentions.” Jisung said as he placed his arm around Seungmin. “You don’t have to trust them but... can you give them a chance. We are on their planet after all.” Jisung said trying to sound as sincere as possible. “I...I-“ Seungmin cut himself off unable to compete his sentence, “Fine...okay” Seungmin said as he stood up, Jisung helping him to his feet. “I won’t leave your side” Jisung said reassuringly, his tone a lot softer and calmer than normal.

 

Once the two boys reentered the room they were greeted by soft smiles from Chan and Changbin. The strays on the sofa just remained silent, the silence filled the room with awkwardness and everyone there could feel it. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you come to meet us?” Chan asked, trying not to sound rude in any way.

Woojin let out a soft, nervous laugh. “We Want...you...to stay...with us.” Woojin took pauses in between each word as if he couldn’t afford to make a mistake. “Like a trial, to see if humans are worthy.” the stray that was with Changbin said. “Oh, okay” Chan said, confused by the proposition. “Can we have a moment to discuss please.” Chan spoke, the strays nodded and stood together near the door. The humans all walked towards the opposite end of them room and began to whisper.

 

“What do you guys think?” Chan asked, not wanting to make a decision without the consent of everyone in the group. “I think it could be really good for us...we could learn about the planet from natives” Jisung said. “I guess it could be an...experience” Changbin said, still flustered from the strays affection. “I-I” Seungmin was still unsure but everyone was waiting for his decision. “I think...we should” Seungmin said quietly. “Are you sure you’re okay with that?” Changbin asked, which surprised everyone. “Yeah” Seungmin said with a forced smile. The boys looked over to the strays and they seemed as if they were having a similar discussion, one stray seemed very reluctant but was persuaded by the others - but he still didn’t look too happy about it.

 

“We’d be honoured to be allowed to stay with you” Chan said with a genuine smile, all of the boys had at least some excitement in them. “We’ll come and collect you tomorrow morning” another stray said, the one that Jisung met. Jisungs mouth fell open at this, he thought he the stray wasn’t able to speak English.

 

The strays were about to leave but first the boys had a few questions. Each human went to the stray the previously met. “May I ask what your name is?” Jisung asked, “Minho..my name in Minho.” He replied looking a little embarrassed. “Goodbye, Minho” Jisung smiled, holding is hand out for a handshake. “And thank you for the picture, that plant is...breath-taking” Jisung beamed, his bright energy shining through. “It was no problem, goodbye...Jisung” the stray said as he turned around and began walking towards the door.

 

“Thank you for this opportunity.” Chan smiled, he was so excited for all the possibilities, his life was so different now and he loved it. “If you don’t mind me asking, have you always been able to speak English?” Chan asked, curious if the boy knew what he was saying when they first met. “I know a little.” Woojin replied. “But what does B-beau-beautiful mean” Woojin asked, sounding a little embarrassed at his lack of knowledge of English. Chan was left speechless, it’s a word he accidentally blurted out when they first met and what if Woojin remembered. “Oh, erm...it’s hard to explain.” Chan replied, not fully wanting to lie or tell the stray the meaning of the word. The stray looked visibly hurt by this, clearly insulted by Chans reluctance to tell him the meaning of a word he seemed to use so often. “I’m sorry...I-I just... I’m sorry” Chan didn’t like to see that he upset the stray, he never likes to be responsible for anyone’s pain, especially Woojin’s. “I understand. Goodbye” Woojin said as he turned around and headed to the door. 

 

“Do you still have the flower” the stray asked Changbin with wide, sparkling eyes. Changbin nodded in response, still shy to speak to people he didn’t know. “I’m...Felix... what’s your name?” the stray asked, his English was flawless the only give away was his accent that his deep voice emphasised. “I like that name...I’m changbin.” He let out an awkward laugh causing the stray to wrap his arms around Changbin. “I hope to see you soon.” He said before sulking towards the door - still wearing Changbins hat.

 

And lastly there was Seungmin who was beginning to feel cornered by the two strays in front of him. The younger looking one seemed more innocent and cute but the older looking one, the one with daggers shooting out his eyes, he was truly terrifying. The two strays began talking in their own language making Seungmin feel more uncomfortable than he already was, it seemed like they were arguing over something - again. “Goodbye” Seungmin said, voice shaky. Seungmin began to walk away when a hand grabbed him with a firm grip. “I’m sorry” he spat, “for scaring you. I was just...protecting my brother.” He said, his eyes were drawn to the cut on Seungmins head. “I didn’t mean for a good person to be hurt” the stray lingered on the word ‘good’ as if he couldn’t believe he was using to to describe a human. Seungmin just remained silent, frozen in fear, by this point he didn’t even know why he was scared he just...was. “I’m Hyunjin” he said pointing to himself, voice soft and eyes looking guilty “and that’s Jeongin” he indicated to the younger, cuter stray who was already at the door. “I really am sorry that you got hurt, it looks painful.” He said, reaching his hand into Seungmin’s forehead where the cut was. “I brought this, it might... help” he smeared some thick green liquid onto the cut and handed Seungmin a container full of it. The stray began to slowly walk away as if he was waiting for one last thing. “I’m seungmin” Seungmin whispered just loud enough for the stray to hear as he walked away.

 

Once all the strays were at the door they walked out - some more reluctant than others to leave the humans for a day.

 

//

 

“Well that was crazy” Jisung exclaimed, a giant grin across his face. “I’m going to get some studying in before tomorrow, I want to be as prepared as possible.” Jisung said, already searching for information on strays. “I think I’ll join you” Chan said walking over to Jisung. The two boys headed to a sofa and sat down, immersed in what they were reading, not bothering to pay any attention to the two other boys in the room.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Changbin asked, he may have seemed cold at first but he really was a caring person and he was beginning to warm up to Seungmin. “I guess so” Seungmin sounded unsure of his response. “Anyway, how are you? that stray was like glued to your side.” Seungmin added trying to change the subject as quickly as possible, Changbin noticedthis but he didn’t want to pry too much - he thought that Seungmin would tell him in his own time. “Yeah, I guess he was” Changbin blushed a little at his response, he couldn’t decide whether or not he liked the clinginess of the stray or if he hated it - he made him feel important and wanted yet it could get a little annoying when other people were around since Changbin didn’t like too much attention. “How did you two meet? You never told us about your experience” Seungmin asked, curious about how a reserved Changbin could have met such an open and loving stray.

 

“It’s...complicated. I wouldn’t want to bore you” Changbin said hoping to deter Seungmin’s curiosity. “I don’t mind” Seungmin said sounding little desperate to hear the story. “Fine” Changbin sighed. “Well...once I set off I began to explore the perimeter, you know... i wanted to know my boundaries. As I began waking my mind started to wander and I began to daydream.” Changbin took a slight pause at this, not wanting to remember that any more. “I ended up getting a bit lost but I found a route back on my tablet, as I began to follow it I had a sense that something...someone was following me. As I sped up the person called out to me, telling me to wait - it was him...the stray. Then long story short he left and then you....the situation with you happened.” Changbin trailed off at the end, not wanting to hurt Seungmin. But he also didn’t want to tell him every intimate detail of his encounter with the stray, he was hoping his story would be enough to satisfy Seungmins need for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I love this story sooo much and my boys will soon all be together. I’m so excited for the next chapter ~~
> 
> I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it, I’ve just fallen in love with this concept.
> 
> Also, I think that I might start making the notes at the end longer, so it might just be me ranting. Unless you all find it annoying, then I’ll probably stop. 
> 
> Anyway, new chapter in 2 weeks (or maybe sooner - probably not tho).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ~

//

 

The rest of the day was going to go painfully slow for all the boys, each anxious and excited for what their future held. Since they split in half earlier in the day, they studied in these groups each learning different things. Jisung and Chan were desperate to learn about the language that the strays spoke so they studied that all day. Whereas Changbin was more focused on their customs, beliefs and way of life while Seungmin learnt more about the planet, the atmosphere and the wildlife. They all studied for the entirety of the day, wanting to be as prepared as possible for their next encounter with the strays. It was beginning to go dark which meant that their day was coming to an end.

 

“Do you think we should pack some things?” Jisung asked Chan. Chan pondered for a moment, thinking about the question that was just asked, it would make sense to pack, they had no idea how long they’d be gone. “I think that might be best” he replied. “SEUNGMIN...CHANGBIN, PACK A BAG!” Chan shouted ensuring that they could hear the instructions (although they were brief). All four of the boys went and packed the things they deemed essential for the trip. They all packed some clothes and a solar powered charger for their tablets but each boy also packed some personal items too. Changbin added his flower that the stray gave to him as well as a locket with a picture of his family inside. Jisung packed a small stuffed squirrel toy and the hoodie he wore on the first day. Chan added a small yellow rubber duck and a pastel purple music box. Seungmin only packed his essentials - he didn’t have any emotional attachment to belongings.

 

“What if we don’t like their food?” Jisung asked pacing round the room, beginning to worry about what living with the strays actually meant. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m sure anything is better than that slop back home.” Chan laughed, trying to calm a now stressed Jisung. “What if they don’t like us?” Jisung had been asking questions for the last hour yet he was still able to think of new ones. “If they didn’t like us they wouldn’t have invited us. Just calm down Ji” Changbin replied, they were all beginning to become fed up with Jisung and his endless questions and concerns. “It’s probably going to be fine” Seungmin said, his words were successful in calming jisung down as everyone knew Seungmin was definitely more anxious that anyone else. “You’re right” Jisung sighed heavily as he flopped back onto his chair.

 

//

 

Jisung cooked an extravagant meal since none of boys had eaten properly all day - they were too busy studying the strays. They sat down and ate, silence fell upon the table, none of the boys felt like talking since they were too exhausted - they felt drained. Once they finished shovelling the food into their mouths all the boys thanked Jisung for his efforts at making an amazing meal for them, Jisung blushed and smiled in response. The day was finally coming to end as all the boys got ready for bed.

 

The night was cold so they were all snuggly tucked into their covers and slowly drifting off the land of sleep, dreaming of what may happen in the near future.

 

 

//

 

“Come on boys. Wake up!” Dr. Park marched into their room early in the morning, it was still dark outside and all the boys were still tired. They all moaned, groaned and whined as they got up and out of bed, feet hitting the cold floor sending a wave of shock up all their spines. “Do we have to be up this early?” Seungmin whined, he didn’t really even want to go today let alone have to leave so early. “We have to ensure you’re ready when they come to collect you” Dr. Park replied trying to ignore the reluctance in Seungmin’s voice. The boys grabbed their bags which they packed the night before (which they were thankful they did) and walked out the door.

 

Dr. Park led them to the front entrance of the building, the air was still cold but clean - it was sort of refreshing. There were all sorts of animals scattered about; there were small insects and animals nestling on trees and plants, other bird like animalsflying in the sky above their heads - it was fascinating. The scientists were told that they weren’t allowed to leave the building at night when it was still dark for the safety of them, the strays and the animals and the boys were beginning to see why this was.

 

“Do you know when they’ll be here?” Chan asked politely. Dr. Park sighed and looked at his watch. “They have a different time system to us so I honestly don’t know” he said, “except I know it’s in the morning.” He added, trying to make it seem as if he knew when they’d arrive. When in reality Dr. Park had no idea what time they’d arrive since he didn’t really understand their concept of time. It was quite hard to get any information on the strays hence why they spent the previous day researching them. The strays always stayed clear of the humans, reluctant to make any form of contact.

 

The boys and Dr. Park talked for a couple of hours, waiting for the strays to come and get the humans. They talked about the information they learned and Dr. Park even gave them a few tips on how to behave around strays - it was all very helpful and useful information that the boys would treasure. However, the boys were starting to become impatient with the strays for being late, they clearly stated a morning time and it was now early afternoon and the boys knew that they wouldn’t be allowed to travel once it got dark again.

 

It was getting hotter by the second, the bright, pastel pink sun was burning the boys skin, they were feeling very uncomfortable and wanted to go back inside. By this point Dr. Park had already left and wished the boys good luck - although they haven’t even gone yet. “How much longer do you think they’ll be” Jisung whined, “it’s too hot” Jisung sounded like a child when he whined, it was both cute and irritating (after a while). “I don’t know” Chan replied, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “I hope it’s soon” Changbin grunted, shuffling his feet on the spot out of discomfort. “It shouldn’t be too long” Seungmin added in hopes to boost the groups moral.

 

After about another hour the boys could hear rustling coming from the trees and a figure emerged - it was Minho. But he was alone which rose suspicion across the humans. “Sorry I’m late” Minho panted, he seemed out of breath like he’d been running for a while. The boys nodded and remained silent, waiting for further instructions. “We have to collect you individually, the next stray should be here soon.” Minho said, pausing every few seconds to catch his breath. Minho walked over to Jisungand grabbed his arm, “I’ll take you”. Jisungs arm was still coated in sweat due to the unbearable heat, he only nodded in response, his brain fried. Minho gently pulled him into the forest and the boys watched as their friend disappeared with the strange stray.

 

After about 10 minutes the next stray appeared - it was Woojin. “sorry.” He said as he walked over to Chan. “Please..forgive us” Woojin seemed flustered once he arrived, Chan was curious to know why. “Has something happened?” Chan asked, Woojin tensed at question “yes...our friend” Woojin took a deep breath after saying that, almost as if he was trying to hold himself together. “Follow” Woojin said as he indicated for Chan to follow him.

 

The next stray came and it was the one that no one has spoken to yet, he was the youngest -and the cutest. “H-hello” the stray said looking down at the floor, clearly nervous about speaking English. “I’m seungmin” Seungmin stated as he walked off with the stray.

“J-Jeongin” the stray replied, pointing to himself. Once Seungmin left Changbin was alone and feeling very anxious anxious. He had a bad feeling about this, he couldn’t shake it, he just...had a gut feeling that something really bad had happened.

 

It wasn’t long until the familiar sound of a stray emerging could be heard, Changbin perked his head up excited to see Felix - although he would never admit it. However, Changbin felt his heart sink when he saw a different stray walking out of the trees. The stray didn’t even have time to speak before Changbin interrupted. “Who are you?” Changbin asked sounding unsure of the stranger - since he knew it was the one that scared Seungmin. “Hyunjin” the stray replied, he could tell that Changbin was distressed. “I’m here because Felix couldn’t collect you” the stray said, voice soft with a hint of sadness. “W-why?” Changbin had a terrible feeling that something truly awful had happened to the stray that he was beginning to warm up to. “L-lets get going first, I’ll tell you on the way” Hyunjin said, seeming like he was trying to change the subject and distract Changbin from his questions. The two boys then began walking to the ninth district.

 

 

//

[Jisung and Minho]

 

Minho didn’t release Jisungs hand as they walked, he didn’t want to let go of something so precious - despite the sweat dripping from Jisungs whole body. Minhos breathing had evened out due to the fact that they were walking through the jungle and not running (for the sake of an exhausted Jisung). Minho could sense that Jisung was already exhausted from being exposed to the heat for so long - he was used to it but he was aware that the human body worked differently to theirs. “Are you too hot?” Minho stopped and asked. Jisung flinched at the sudden stop and accidentally walked into Minho. “N-no, I’m fine” Jisung replied, he was lying, he felt as if his skin was burning off his body and that the sweat on his body was sizzling on the surface of his skin - he was in a lot pain because the heat but he was never one to tell others of his pain especially when they had somewhere they needed to be.

 

“Let’s go going” Jisung exclaimed. But when Jisung tried to continue walking Minho remained still (and he was a lot stronger than Jisung). Minho reached over to Jisungs shoulder and took his bag, Minho first looked confused on how to put it on but he quickly figured it out (although he placed it on his chest instead of his back). Minho then bent down, “get on my back” he said. Jisung was reluctant at first but soon realised that the stray was stubborn and probably wasn’t going to accept any other outcome. “ _Thank_ _you_.” Jisung said once he was on Minhos back. “Y-you learnt our language?!” Minho exclaimed, sounding both surprised and touched by Jisungs attempt in strayish (despite how bad his pronunciation was). “I was studying yesterday, I know a little” Minho smiled and Jisung reciprocated it. The two boys then continued on the journey.

 

 

//

[Chan and Woojin]

 

Chan and Woojin walked in silence for a while until Chan came to a halt, Woojin looked behind him to see that Chan had stopped and he walked over to him. Chan slowly lowered himself to the floor where he sat down and placed his head in his hands. Chans head was pounding, he had a really bad migraine because of the heat and he hadn’t been able to sleep much since he was worrying about his friends. Woojin crouched down beside him and gently lifted Chans head with his fingers. “water?” Woojin asked, looking Chan in the eyes. Chan took a deep breath and tried to stand up but quickly fell down due to his dizziness. “You stay, I go.” Woojin said pointing at Chan then himself, just before he swiftly ran into the jungle. Chan was hypnotised by the pure grace Woojin had when he ran off - it was enchanting.

 

After a few minuets Woojin came back panting, with a large folded leaf similar to a shape of a bowl in his hand. Woojin sat down next to Chan and carefully handed him the water encased inside the leaf. Chans arms were weak and could barely hold the leaf so Woojin quickly jumped to his aid and helped Chan to drink the water, carefully tilting the leaf towards Chans lips - Woojin couldn’t help but stare. Chan immediately felt better once he drank the water, it was refreshing, it tasted so clean and pure. Chan smiled at Woojin “ _thank_ _you_ ” Chan exclaimed, Woojin looked dumbfounded by the fact that Chan spoke his language.

 

Chan stood up with the help of Woojin and they slowly walked through the jungle, Woojin holding Chans arm to ensure that he was okay. “What happened” Chan asked, Woojin looked at him with confused eyes. “What happened to your friend...you said that’s why you were late” Chan clarified, Woojin took a deep breath and flashed a weak smile. “Felix” Woojin said shakily. Chan felt sick, he knew that Felix was the stray that was close with Changbin he also gathered that he was close to Woojin since he was selected to travel with him. “W-what happened, is he okay?” Chans voice sounded panicked although he tried to stay calm for Woojin. “hurt” Woojins voice was turning angry. “Mean tribe...hurt him” Woojin seemed furious, the thought of his friend being injured for no good reason infuriated him. “Why?” Chan asked, wanting to be able to comfort the stray. “he -“ Woojin cut himself off, “sorry” Woojin added with an apologetic smile. “It’s okay I understand.” Chan smiled, not wanting to push the stray to talk since their relationship was very fragile.

 

 

//

[Seungmin and Jeongin]

 

Both boys seemed scared of each other, they walked with caution and they didn’t talk. Seungmin was still terrified of the stray despite his initial cute fox-like appearance. The journey was awkward, they wanted to get to the district as soon possible.

 

There was sudden rustling in the bushes near them making both boys jump. Seungmin immediately stood closer to the stray without a second thought. A group of humans emerged - 3 of them to be exact. The humans seemed angry and they were armed with guns, once Jeongin saw the guns he hid himself within Seungmin’s clothes, burrowing his face into the olders back. “Hello” Seungmin said with a hint of confusion in his voice, “what are you doing outside the border?” He asked confused, Dr. Park was very strict about the few rules they had on the planet. “Why would we stay in there when we could be here.” One of them snarled, the other two let out a sinister chuckle that sent chills up Seungmin’s spine, he had a bad feeling about these people, something felt off with the way the spoke and laughed.“Why? You gonna snitch on us rich boy” the girl said, she had pure hatred in her eyes. “No, we’ll get going now” Seungmin exclaimed, holding Jeongin tightly ensuring the other humans couldn’t take him. Seungmin could see what the humans were thinking, they were spiteful and malicious and it showed on all their faces. “Who said you could go anywhere?” The third one spat, lifting a knife out of his pocket.

 

“What are you doing?!” Seungmin yelled as the man lifted his knife, Seungmin could feel Jeongin shaking. “This is against the rules, just let us go” Seungmin tried to reason with them but they didn’t seem to listen. The one with a knife slowly walked towards them. “Who should I hurt first, you” he said pointing his knife towards Seungmins cheek “or him” he moved his knife to Jeongins hair, twirling the tip in his loose curls. “Just leave him alone, he’s only a kid” Seungmin pleaded. “You it is then” the man whispered as he jabbed his knife in Seungmins thigh, (a painful wound) not an initially fatal wound but without treatment it could be. The group of humans walked away laughing, not even looking back at the trouble they caused.

 

Seungmin didn’t let go of Jeongin for a few minuets afterwards, he slowly released him and looked him in the eyes with utter an apologetic look. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Seungmin said, Jeongin just remained stiff until he suddenly lunges forwards and wrapped his arms around Seungmin, he let out a small cry and Seungmin comforted him. After a few more minutes both boys had calmed down. Seungmin looked down at his bleeding leg, it was beginning to really hurt but he didn’t want Jeongin to worry so he quietly ripped a bit of his shirt off a tied it around the wound to prevent bleeding. They walked much closer than they did before because they were more cautious of their surroundings than each other - especially since Seungmin was limping and he couldn’t make a run for it if he needed to.

 

 

//

[Changbin and Hyunjin]

 

“Will you tell me yet” Changbin grunted, he was becoming very impatient with Hyunjin. “Why couldn’t Felix collect me” Changbin said looking at the flower Felix gave to him. “He’s...injured” Hyunjin finally replied. “What! Why are we walking so slow then, take me to him” Changbin demanded, he felt sick, he cared for the stray and he hated that he was injured and mostly likely alone. “Okay” Hyunjin said just before he sped up into a run, Changbin quickly followed running as if his life depended on it. Hyunjin kept looking back to check that Changbin was still following him, he had to give credit for the humans resilience - maybe they were right, maybe there are some good humans out there - and he was one of them.

 

They ran for what felt like a lifetime for Changbin, running in such heat made him feel sicker than he already did but he couldn’t stop, he had to see him - Felix. They continued to run until they finally made it to the district. Once they arrived there was many other strays in the area but Changbin didn’t pay much attention to them or the architecture of the place, his only focus was getting to Felix. “This way, he’s up here” Hyunjin said leading Changbin up a staircase embedded within a large tree. Once Changbin arrived at the door to the room Felix was in his paused and took a moment to collect himself, his emotions were all over the place, he was sweaty, tired and felt as if he was about to collapse but he couldn’t let that prevent him from seeing Felix. Hyunjin placed his hand on Changbins shoulder, “I’ll leave you two alone” he said as he exited the house. Changbin slowly opened the door.

 

Felix was lying asleep on a bed, he was sweaty and pale, he was tossing and turning in his sleep - he seemed in pain and distressed. Changbin grew angry when he saw the bullet would on Felixs chest, it wasn’t properly bandaged, it was most likely that they didn’t remove the bullet either. Changbin walked further into the room and saw a table with a few medical looking tools on. Changbin sat down on a stool next to Felixs bed and placed a damp cloth on his forehead, resulting in Felix to wake up and slowly open his eyes. “Changbin?” Felix said with a breathy whisper. “I’m here, Lix” Changbin said, “but I need you to wake up for me” Changbin tried to sound as calm as possible. Felix compiled and slowly sat up with a faint wince. “Is there anything to help with pain because this is going to hurt” Felix nodded and pointed to a small glass containing a bright red dried fruit, which he gave to Felix. “Do you trust me?” Changbin asked, looking at Felix with utter affection. “I trust you with my life” Felix smiled.

 

Changbin couldn’t see any appropriate tools so he reached into the small wound with his fingers and felt around until he found the bullet which he carefully removed. Changbin was terrified, he had no idea what the stray anatomy was like but he had to help Felix. “You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you but...Is there any disinfectant?” Changbin asked Felix who was holding back tears of pain. Felix once again nodded and pointed to a vile filled with a transparent liquid which Changbin poured onto the bullet wound. Changbin then grabbed a needle like object and some thin string and sewed up the wound. Felix flinched at this letting out the occasional yelp. Changbin then finished off by tightly wrapping a bandage round his chest but ensuring he didn’t cut the blood circulation off.

 

Changbin then stood up and began to walk out the room, he wanted to let Felix rest as well as get some rest himself - he was drained. “Wait” It hurt Felix to talk but he couldn’t afford for Changbin to leave. Changbin stopped and turned towards Felix. “Please, stay” Felix said while shuffling to one side of the bed. Changbin nodded and walked back over to the bed and laid next to Felix. Changbin carefully wrapped his arms around Felix being careful to not touch his wound, Felix knelt into the hold and their two bodies merged together. Felix quickly fell asleep and Changbin watched his chest fall and rise indicating that he was still alive and breathing, after a few minuets Changbin also fell asleep since he was fatigued due to the fact he ran in the intense heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, I'm really excited for the future of this story. I can’t wait for this story to progress, I’m sorry it’s starting a little slow and boring but I’m trying to build some plot first before I get the ‘main story’. Please stay with me.
> 
> Also, should I make a twitter account. I’d post updates for this story, teasers and ideas for some other ones I’m writing as well as some random ramblings of me. Would you follow it if I did make it or would it be pointless? 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas (or any other holiday you celebrate - if you do celebrate, if not just have fun) and I wish you all a wonderful new year. 
> 
> ~thanks for your support, love you all~


	5. Sorry

I won’t be able to upload a new chapter this week as I’ve had no time to write the week because I’ve been spending time with my family for the holidays. 

I will probably upload a chapter either next week or the week after that depending on how much time I have to write. 

Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and i hope you have a great new year. 

—————

Stay tuned, there’s lots to look forward to;

•more ships - I’m soft for changlix and Woochan  
•everyone is reunited again  
• maybe more drama ~ hehe

Anyway, hope you’ve enjoyed the story this far and will continue to support me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a day late

//

[everyone again]

 

Hyunjin left Changbin and Felix together for a while as he headed out the house and waited outside for his friends (and the humans they’d be with). First Minho arrived with Jisung on his back, both boys seemed smitten with each other. Once they got to Hyunjin, Minho lowered Jisung off his back. “ _What_ _happened_ _here_?” Hyunjin teased. “ _None_ _of_ _your_ _business_ ” Minho scoffed. “ _where’s_ _Changbin_?” Minho asked, his mood quickly changing. Jisung just stood quietly fiddling with his fingers while the strays talked, he couldn’t understand despite spending all day yesterday learning.” _He’s_ _with_ _Felix_ , _I_ _let_ _them_ _have_ _some_ _time_... _alone_ ”. Minho nodded then looked over to see how awkward and uncomfortable Jisung looked. “Sorry” Minho said causing Jisung to show a forced smile “it’s okay” he replied.

 

Not long after, Woojin and Chan arrived. Chan looked tired and Woojin looked quite anxious and weary of Chan. Chan and Jisung went to one side allowing the strays to talk alone. “Are you okay Chan?you look like hell.” Jisung exclaimed, concerned for his friend. “I’m fine, it’s just a little too hot for comfort.” Chan let out a forced laugh. “Tell me about it, I’m sweating like a pig in an oven” Jisung joked, trying to lighten the mood. “Do you know where Changbin is?” Chan asked Jisung. “No, sorry. I’m not quite sure but I have a feeling he’s up there.” Jisung said pointing towards the large treehouse where the strays were stood outside. “Do you know where Seungmin is?” Jisung asked. Chan froze when a pair of unfamiliar hands were placed on his shoulders. “Yeah...where is he? He’s supposed to be with my brother.” The stray said. “I don’t know either” Chan sighed, carefully removing the strays hands from his shoulders.

 

They all walked back over to the group of strays. “Do you want to see your friend?” Minho asked, Chan and Jisung both vigorously nodded in unison. Woojin led them up the unique staircase embedded in the tree, once they were inside they stopped outside what seemed like a bedroom door. They knocked on the door but there was no response so they quietly opened the door. Jisung squealed at the sight of Changbin cuddling Felix - he was never going let him live this down, ‘Mr I love dark’. Chan smiled at the sight of his friend finally allowing someone other than Jisung and himself get close to him. The strays all gasped and looked away. Changbin woke from all the noise of propped his head up to see that he had an audience, deep pink spread across his face. He silently got out of the bed and walked over to the group of boys, still furiously blushing.

 

Changbin stood behind Chan and Jisung, a little embarrassed, the blush still prominent on his cheeks. “Is he okay?” Minho asked concerned about him. Changbin was still shy so he whispered something into Jisungs ear. “Felix needs some rest. Changbin patched up the bullet wound - BULLET WOUND!” Jisung realised what he was repeating. “Wait...what happened?” Jisung gasped, he feared the worst. “It wasn’t humans...it was another district, they...don’t agree with us on some things...” Minho trailed off, he seemed as if he knew what to say by he didn’t want to say it - in fear of upsetting the humans. Jisung had a look of pure horror across his face, he didn’t like to see anyone hurt - especially if it was for no good reason. Jisung was especially scared by the look of despair on Changbins face as the stray talked about how he got injured. Jisung quickly snapped out of it and went to comfort Changbin, he held Changbins hand and gave it a comforting squeeze which Changbin appreciated. Chan placed his hand on Changbins back rubbing in a circular motion to help comfort him, the strays watched his actions with curiosity - although they never said anything, they’d never seen this been done before, they’ve never seen humans... comfort each other.

 

After a few moments passed tension began to fill the room, the final pair had still not returned, everyone was beginning to get anxious. “Where are they?” Chan whispered, trying not to show the panic he was feeling. Hyunjin however was pacing up and down the room muttering things under his breath (the humans assumed he was cursing). “Please, sit” Woojin stated, also trying to sound calm, not wanting to worry Hyunjin more. Everyone nodded and shuffled into an open space, filled with what seemed like chairs. Some chairs were wood, they rose from the tree and were carved with intricate patterns of flowers and animals. There was a large bean bag like thing in the corner of the room - which Hyunjin sat on by himself, despite it seeming to be able to fit about four people.

 

It was beginning to go dark and the anxiety in the room was rising. All the strays were talking amongst themselves while the humans waited. Felix was still in his room resting and Changbin went to check on him but fell asleep again. “They should be back by now” Chan whispered to Jisung, anxiety prominent in his voice. “Do you think something happened?” Jisungs eyes grew wide with worry. Chan tried to calm hin down but he struggled since he wasn’t calm himself.

 

An ear-bleeding scream sounded from the bottom of the tree causing all the boys to jump, Changbin ran out of Felixs room and joined the others. “ _That_ _was_ _him_ ” Hyunjin exclaimed before he quickly pushed past everyone and ran outside, swiftly followed by the others. The sight was truly horrific, it was spine chilling. Although it was dark outside they could clearly see their friends. The young stray was crying, his face streaked with thick black liquid (this must have been tears), his hands were coated in the crimson liquid seeping from Seungmin. Seungmin was pale, all blood had drained from his face, his trousers were covered in blood and he was lying on the floor unconscious. Jisung could feel his eyes brimming with tears at the sight of his friend, so weak, so hurt, it made him feel sick. Chan and Changbin both ran towards Seungmin, Changbin cursing under his breath with every step. “It’s a stab wound” Changbin whispered as he inspected Seungmin, “it might have hit an artery, hence the intensive bleeding” he added, talking more to himself then anyone nearby. “I’m going to need some supplies, I think there might still be some in Felixs room” Changbin said, directing his statement towards Chan. Chan jumped up and ran over to Woojin, “Supplies. Please help” Chan said trying to fight the tears brimming in his eyes, Woojin nodded and began to lead Chan back into the house.

 

Within all the madness Hyunjin ran towards his brother and pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace, hoping it would soothe his tears. His brother was shaking and his sobs shook both their bodies. “ _It’s_ _okay_... _I’m_ _here_ ” Hyunjin said, rubbing his brothers back softly. “ _P_ - _plea_ - _please_ _h_ - _help_ _him_ ” his brother said releasing another pained cry. The two strays stayed in each other’s embrace while the humans tried to help their friend. The other strays stood there, watching the events unravel, completely dumbfounded by what was happening. Jisung was crouched on the floor, paralysed by the sight of his friend. Warm tears ran down his cheeks and onto his knees, his face blotchy and his eyes puffy. He was struggling to breathe but didn’t want to distract his friends from Seungmin (they would normally calm him down in situations like this). Jisung felt warm hands cup his face - it was Minho.

 

Minho bent down beside Jisung and was attempting the help him. Minho placed his hand on Jisungs back and gently rubbed small circles (like they did early to comfort Changbin).Jisung moved into Minhos touch, it helped him to calm himself down. After a few minuets Jisung stopped crying and stood up with the help of Minho. The two just held hands and watched the others help Seungmin, every now and again Minho would give a Jisung a comforting squeeze which he would return.

 

Changbin was frantically trying to help Seungmin, he cut the leg of his jeans off, so Changbin had a clear view of the wound. Changbin cursed under his breath when he saw the deep hole across his thigh, oozing deep red. Changbin took some cloth off of Chan and applied pressure to the wound. “Do this” Changbin ordered Chan, signalling him to apply pressure while Changbin took a needle and thread and poured some disinfectant on (he had some in his pocket as he’s always prepared). He then shoved a thick stick into Seungmins mouth, and looked at Chan. “The pain will wake him up...pin him down” Changbin had a sense of sympathy in his voice, they all knew that this would hurt like hell. Changbin got the needle and pierced the skin around the wound, threading it through the thick, sore skin around the hole. Seungmin woke up in a deafening scream, his whole body jerked up and Chan struggled to pin him down. Jeongin had his head buried into his brothers chest, too scared to watched. Woojin came over to help Chan keep Seungmin down. Changbin continued in patching up the wound, he then carefully wrapped clean bandages around. Seungmin was panting heavily, biting so hard into the wood you could hear it crack under the pressure. Chan and Woojin slowly released Seungmin and Woojin retreated back to where he was previously stood.

 

Seungmin slowly sat up, with the support of Changbin and Chan. “You really need to stop scaring us, Min. My poor heart can’t take it” Jisung ran over and threw his arms around Seungmin. “You need to be careful” Chan forced a smile, glad to see his friend was fine but he had a bad feeling about how the injury occurred. “How did this happen?” Changbins voice was cold, his face was expressionless, he’d seen enough pain to last him a life time. “I’ll explain in the morning. I think we all need to rest” Seungmins said softly, he was still weak and very tired. Chan hummed in response but Changbin still seemed suspicious of the wound.

 

 

“ _Is_ _he_ _okay_?” Jeongin raised his head from his brothers chest. “ _He’s_ _fine_ , _look_ ” Hyunjin replied sounding relived, he pointed to Seungmin sat upright with his friends around him. Jeongin smiled and pulled his brother over to Seungmin. “T-thank y-you” Jeongin said, looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with any of the humans. Seungmin winced as he got up, he cupped Jeongins face and pulled him into a hug, ignoring the pain in his leg. “You were so brave” Seungmin whispered into Jeongins ear. The younger squeezed Seungmin then skipped over to Hyunjin who flashed Seungmin an awkward smile. Seungmin still feared the stray and he felt even more vulnerable with a wound on his thigh. “Let’s get some rest” Chan chirped. The strays led the humans into the house. Changbin tried to subtly help Seungmin up the steep stairs without drawing any attention, only Hyunjin saw the red-haired boy struggle with the help of Changbin. Seungmins face tightened as he bit his lip holding back the winces of pain, he didn’t want to worry anyone.

 

Once they got back to the ‘house’ the strays told the humans where they could sleep. Chan and Jisung would share the bean bag in the living room. Hyunjin offered his bed to Seungmin so he was sharing a room with Jeongin (but Seungmin didn’t mind), consequently Hyunjin slept on the sofa on the same room as the humans. Changbin said that he’d sleep on the floor in Felixs room, just in case anything happened (although everyone knew they’d end up cuddled up on Felixs bed by morning). The rest of the strays slept in their normal rooms. “Will you be comfortable enough here” Minho whispered into Jisungs ear. Jisungs ear went dustypink at the tip and he could feel his heart beat speed up. “I-I will b-be fi-fine” Jisung stuttered, clearly flustered. Minho smiled then walked away into his own room, stopping at the door to look at Jisung one last time - he really was adorable.

 

 

Jisung pulled Chan onto the bean bag and wrapped his arms around Chans body. “I guess I’m not going anywhere” Chan laughed. “Night everyone” he smiled as he lowered his head, “night Ji” he whispered causing Jisung to squeal with excitement. The strays all headed to their bedrooms leaving only Changbin, Seungmin and Hyunjin. Hyunjin offered to help Seungmin walk to his room but he quickly declined the offer, still scared of the stray. Changbin let Seungmin put most of his weight on him as Hyunjin led them to his room, where Jeongin was already curled up in own his bed, smiling in his sleep. Changbin carefully lowered Seungmin onto the bed and whispered into his ear. “I know that it’s a stab wound. Please tell me what happened tomorrow.” Seungmin visibly tensed at his words but nodded in compliance. Hyunjin awkwardly stood, looking at Seungmin, he felt differently towards him than he did before. Hyunjin stumbled out the room, trying to go unnoticed, he needed some time to think - alone.

 

 

 

Changbin walked into Felixs bedroom, trying to creep in silently, not wanting to wake the other boy. Felix however was already sat upright on his bed, staring intensely at the door pouting, waiting for Changbin. Changbin saw Felix and hurried to the bed. “What’s wrong? Are in pain? Are you thirsty? Hungry?” Changbin questioned. Felix shook his head, his soft orange hair fell onto the eyes, partly blocking his view. Changbin reached up and brushed the hair, his gaze following his hand in the soft swoop. Felix blushed and bit his bottom lip. Changbin cupped his face, “why do I feel this way around you” Changbin seemed puzzled by his own feelings. “It’s all happening so fast, we only met a few days ago, yet-“ Changbin was cut of by Felix pressing his lips against his. Felixs lips were soft, warm and felt delicate and precious. Changbins mind went blank at first but he soon leaned into the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough for both boys to confirm their feelings for each other. Felix and Changbin stared into each other’s eyes affectionately. “I understand what you mean” Felix blushed sounding a little embarrassed. “These feelings came out of nowhere” he continued. Changbin looked at Felix with pure admiration he gently pulled the boy into his body, placing Felixs head in his own chest. Changbin stroked his fluffy orange hair, “don’t leave me” Changbin whispered. “Never” Felix smiled, leaning into the others touch. “We should rest” Changbin said as he released Felix. They laid in the bed together, wrapped in each other’s arms. “Night Binnie” Felix whispered, “night Lix” he replied. The two fell asleep, intertwined with each other.

 

//

 

While everyone else was asleep, Hyunjin stepped outside, Hyunjin needed some time alone, he was feeling overwhelmed. Hyunjin didn’t trust people easily, not after everything that happened to them, too many lives were lost, he didn’t want to see that happen again. Hyunjin sighed and ran his hand through his hair in distress. He couldn’t believe that he was actually starting to believe the humans were good, he was even beginning to trust them...even like them. Hyunjin looked up at the stars for advice, hoping that they’d turn around and talk to him, he wished that they’d tell him that everything was going to be fine, he needed reassurance. Hyunjin stayed outside for a while before his eye lids felt too heavy to cope and he decided to head back inside to go back to sleep. Hyunjin tip-toed into the living room and laid down on the sofa.

 

 

//

 

A think strip of light shon through a gap in the curtains, the golden pink glow highlighting Felixs features. Changbin looked at Felix, his eyes trailing up and down Felixs face, he had small dots that resembled freckles on his face - which none of the other strays had. Felix was unique and Changbin knew, he knew that Felix was special, he knew that he found someone who he’d want to protect and care for. There was quiet chatter from outside that door, Changbin recognised the strays voices as well as Chans.

 

Felix slowly opened his eyes, catching Changbins gaze. “Do you feel better?” Changbin asked, Felix hummed and nuzzled the head into the crook of Changbins neck. “Do you think you can get up?” Changbin asked, not wanting to push Felix if he was still weak. “You need to eat and I need to check on Seungmin.” Changbin said softly. The stray groaned but shifted and got off the bed. Changbin stood up and the stray wrapped his arms around Changbins waist. “ _I_ _think_ _I_ _love_ _you_ ” Felix whispered. “You know I don’t speak your language right?” Changbin laughed. “I know” Felix smirked and ran out the room with childish laughter.

 

All the strays were already awake and sat round a dining table talking, probably waiting for the humans to wake. Chan was with Jisung and the two of them were reading on their tablets - probably learning the strays language, Changbin made a mental note to ask them to help him. “Where’s Seungmins room?” Changbin asked to anyone who was listening. “He’s in there” Hyunjin got up and gestured to a door. “Thanks” Changbin mumbled, he still didn’t like the stray for scaring Seungmin. Changbin approached the door and knocked softly before entering.

 

Changbin shut the door behind him before properly inspecting the room. Changbin cursed under his breath when he saw Seungmin on the floor, clutching his leg in pain, his eyes were brimming with tears and he was covered in sweat. Changbin swiftly ran over to him. “What happened?!” Changbin asked quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of those outside. “It really hurts, I wanted some painkillers but... I fell and I cant get up” Seungmin panted, he sounded defeated. Changbin helped Seungmin into a more comfortable position before further questioning or help. “Let me look at the leg” Changbin ordered, his voice was still soft, not wanting to panic Seungmin. Changbin unwrapped the bloodied bandages and saw that the hole in Seungmins leg was once again exposed. “You bust your stitches” Changbin cursed. “Stay here I’ll go get Chan, I’ll try not to cause a scene.” Changbin reassured. Seungmin nodded but was in great pain and he hoped that his friends would work quickly.

 

Changbin quickly walked out the room and located Chan Who was stood on the other side of the room talking to Jisung. “Hey, Chan.” Changbin called waving his arms, signalling for Chan to come over to him. Cham saw the worry in Changbins eyes and swiftly walked over. “Seungmin needs our help. Can you go get the needle, thread and bandages please....and don’t make a scene.” Changbin whispered. Chan nodded and hastily collected the supplies. Changbin walked back into Seungmins room not noticing that he was being followed by a concerned stray. “What’s he doing here?” Seungmin said spitefully. Changbin turned around in confusion to see Hyunjin stood there with wide eyes. “His s-stitches” Hyunjin stuttered. Changbin gave Seungmin an apologetic look and not long after Chan burst through the door with the supplies. Chan and Changbin sat beside Seungmin. “This is gonna hurt” Changbin said apologetically, “please hold him down” he faces Chan who nodded. “You too” he turned to face Hyunjin who looked like a deer in headlights but he quickly complied.

 

Changbin shoved a thick piece of cloth into Seungmins mouth, “we don’t want you biting your tongue off” he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. They moved Seungmins body onto the bed and Chan held down Seungmins legs and Hyunjin held his shoulders. Changbin coated the needle and thread with disinfectant and began stitching. Seungmins body jerked with pain, it hurt more now as the skin was bruised and sore. Hyunjin looked at Seungmin in pain and felt powerless, for some reason unknown to him he wanted to help Seungmin. “And.....finished.” Changbin sighed. Chan released Seungmin but Hyunjins hold lingered on Seungmins shoulders, but after a few awkward seconds he released his grip and exited the room with Chan. “I’ll just wrap the wound and you can be on your way.” Changbin smiled, he lifted Seungmins thigh to wrap the bandages around it.

 

“Thank you Changbin...for all you’ve done. I know you don’t like me but-“ Seungmin was cut if by Changbins scoff. “What do you mean I don’t like you? You’re my friend.” Changbin suddenly sounded extremely shy. “Now can you please tell me what happened.” Changbin pleaded. Seungmin audibly swallowed and his body tensed. “I-I...please don’t tell the others” Seungmin didn’t want to worry any of the others more than he already had. “I promise” Changbin sighed. “Well...while I was walking with Jeongin these three humans appeared, wanting to cause trouble. They were so...malicious. I couldn’t let them hurt him...I-I just couldn’t. So...he hurt me instead.” Seungmin sounded sad as he spoke, he didn’t enjoy his encounter with the group and he felt bad for Jeongin since he has to witness it. Changbin reached over and pulled Seungmin into a hug. “You’re a good person, I hope you know that.” He whispered as he let go and jumped off the bed. “Come on, the others are waiting” he smiled, holding his arm out for Seungmin to use as a support. The two slowly walked out the room and were greeted by an ensemble of warm smiles. Changbin helped Seungmin sit down and then moved over to Felix to sit next to each other.

 

Everyone was eventually sat at the table. (Woojin was at the head of the table, Felix, Changbin, Jisung, Minho - on the right. Chan, Jeongin, Seungmin, Hyunjin - on the left). “Woojin prepared the food, it looks amazing doesn’t it?” Felix smiled, eyes wide looking at all the humans. Jisung jumped in his seat out of excitement, “it looks amazing!” He beamed. Changbin nodded and smiled, Chan looked at Woojin “It looks delicious, thank you.” Chan flashed a wide grin towards Woojin. A deep pink crept onto the olders face. Seungmin bowed and nodded, still feeling nervous around the strays.

 

 

Minho coughed loudly to catch the attention of everyone at the table. “ _Woojin_ , _would_ _you_ _do_ _the_ _honours_. Woojin was something to say.” Minho gestured for everyone to stand, the humans complied but were confused by what was going on. The strays all bobbed their heads down and placed their hands on their chest. Woojin opened his mouth and began to sing, his voice was angelic. The humans were dumb-founded, they assumed it was almost like a prayer before eating but they weren’t completely sure, the strays culture was quite unknown. Chans mouth fell open at the Woojin’s voice, it was sweet and calming, Chan felt blessed to be able to hear it. After about a minuet Woojin stopped and Chan immediately missed the sound. “That was...beautiful” Chan muttered under his breath. “What was that?” Jisung whispered to Minho. Minho smiled at Jisungs fascination. “We pay are respects to the nature spirits for granting us food and water as well as...other things.” Minho explained, Jisung nodded in understanding, he was aware that strays appreciated nature...even worshipped it.

 

“We can eat now Binnie.” Felix cooed shoving a spoon full of food into Changbins mouth. Changbins eyes grew wide at the taste - it was an explosion of flavours. The other humans quickly began to eat their food, wanting to see the reason behind Changbins reaction. They all loved the food - especially Chan, he loved to cook for his friends, despite not being very good at it (unlike Jisung). The strays also ate their food with satisfied smiles, Woojin seemed proud of his cooking skills, seeing the joy it brought to everyone.

 

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Hyunjin quietly asked Seungmin. Seungmins body froze, he could feel the cold breath of the stray on his neck. “I-I’m f-fine.” Seungmin stuttered. Hyunjin frowned at the reply but could tell that the human didn’t like him so he decided not to push him.

 

“ _Stop_ _scaring_ _him_ , _it’s_ _just_ _mean_.” Jeongin pouted, looking at his brother with a slight hint of anger. “ _He_ _saved_ _me_... _he_ _didn’t_ _have_ _to_. _Just_ _be_ _nice_ _to_ _him_... _please_ ” Jeongin pleaded.  Hyunjin sighed and nodded, “ _I_ _wasn’t_ _trying_ _to_ _scare_ _him_.” He whined. 

 

 

//

 

“Can I show you something?” Felix turned and asked Changbin. “Of course you can.” He smiled. Felix stood up from the table and told something to Woojin in a language Changbin didn’t understand. Felix led him back to his bedroom, “promise me you won’t freak out or be...scared of me.” Felix seemed anxious. Changbin held his hand and laced their fingers together. “I promise.” Changbin promised with pure affection in his eyes.

 

Felix reached into a draw and pulled out a wooden box, it had a heart carved into the top. Felix took a deep breath and opened the box, he revealed a crystal orb, it had a pastel blue hue to it. Felix handed Changbin the orb. Changbin looked at the sphere in his hands and his blood went cold with shock. “Th-that’s me!” He exclaimed. Felix flinched at Changbins raised voice, he grabbed the orb out his hands and quickly placed it in the box and put the box back. “I-I shouldn’t have showed you.” Felix tried to run past Changbin but was stopped by a firm but gentle grip on his wrist. “Wait...I’m sorry. Please Felix, can you explain.” Changbin said softly not wanting to upset the stray. Felix nodded and walked away from the door and back towards Changbin. “I-it’s hard to explain. But we...well, we are...destined to be together.” Felix rushed the last past hoping that Changbin wouldn’t be able to hear him. Changbin grabbed Felix and pulled him into a hug. Felix lent into his hold, his body melting with the contact.

 

“Could you please explain in a little more detail, Lix.” Felix felt a warm feeling in his stomach with the nickname ‘Lix’. “Well you might know that we worship the nature spirits. Well, when we are deemed worthy they grant us once piece of information. I asked if someone would...love me.” Felix blushed at the last part. “Then they handed me the orb, about two months later you showed up and I immediately recognised you. I never expected you to be...human b-but I really like you Binnie.” The blush rose into Felixs cheeks and his voice sounded a little higher than usual. Changbin lent in and placed a soft kiss onto Felixs forehead, “I’m glad you found me” he whispered. Felix smiled and grabbed Changbins hand and pulled him out of their bedroom and back into the room where the others were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter since you had to wait so long, sorry about that. I didn’t realise how many people read this fic until i saw all your comments worried about me ending it. I love this au too much to end it. 
> 
> I’m sorry if things seems to escalate quickly then calm down all of a sudden but each event is important to the plot but I also don’t want it to be boring.
> 
> Feel free to comment, thanks for reading ~ love ya


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me ages to write, i don’t know why but anyway here it is

//

 

Everyone at the table disbursed into smaller groups. Jisung, Minho, Woojin and Chan went into the living room and all sat on the sofa together. Hyunjin and Jeongin went into their bedroom and Changbin went over to Seungmin, Felix following Changbin, refusing to leave his side.

 

//

[Chan and Woojin]

 

“Erm..Woojin, I-I was wondering I-if you could...T-teach me how to cook” Chan asked, nervous to see how the stray would respond, ever since tasting Woojin’s food he wanted to learn how to cook like him. “Cook?” Woojin questioned, Chan smiled and nodded. “Okay.” Woojin smiled, he radiated beauty. Woojin opened his mouth, about to speak but he stopped himself. Chan looked at Woojin expectantly, waiting for him to speak. “You...teach me...English, please.” Woojin said, sounding a little embarrassed about his pronunciation. “I’d be honoured” Chan hummed. The two sat in silence for a while, listening to the faint whisper of Jisung and Minho.

 

Chan looked over at Woojin, he was ethereal, every time Chan looked at him he felt his heart flutter but he didn’t understand why. It felt as if in this moment Woojin was the focus of his world, the only person that mattered. ‘Surely there’s no way a stray and human could be together. And even if they could Woojin is the district leader, there’s no chance.’ Chan thought, his head pounding. Woojin turned and smiled and Chan, unaware of the thoughts racing through the humans head.

 

 

//

[Jisung]

 

Minho stood up and pulled Jisung over to the other side of the living room. “Are you okay?” Minho asked, his face laced with worry. Jisung smiled at the stray, he was touched that the stray cared about him, he even felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks - which he prayed the stray wouldn’t notice. “I’m not the one who was injured” Jisung replied, avoiding the strays eyes. “That doesn’t mean you can’t be a little shaken, you went through an emotional day.” Minho said. Jisung felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness overcome him, his eyes were threatening tears, he quickly turned away and headed out the door, avoiding everyone on his way.

 

 

Jisung ran outside onto a balcony, he looked at the place the strays called home, it was magnificent. Large trees surrounded the area, some had houses in them, others had houses on them. Shops and markets were scattered around clearing, the streets laced with happy strays. It was extravagant. Jisung watched a group of stray children play, they seemed so happy, so care-free. Jisung envied them but not in a spiteful way, more of a longing for that sense of security. He could feel warmth streak down his face, he let out quiet sobs, the force shaking his body. Jisung suddenly felt lightheaded and his legs gave in.

 

A pair of arms grabbed Jisung before he collapsed, the grip secure but still gentle and comforting. Jisung looked up and to his surprise he saw Changbin. “Hey Ji, it’s okay” He said as he pulled Jisung into an embrace. Jisung felt his tears fall onto Changbins shoulder, leaving a small pool of despair. Changbin just held him tighter, refusing to let go. “I’m here for you” he whispered, wiping his thumb across Jisungs tear-stained cheeks. “Do you want to talk about it?” Changbin asked softly. Jisung took a shaky breath and nodded, “take all the time you need” Changbin reassured as he sat on the balcony floor and indicated for Jisung to do the same. Jisung slowly lowered himself, Changbin held Jisungs hands and slowly rubbed them, knowing this would comfort him.

 

 

“I miss him...my farther” Jisung whispered. Changbin felt as if he’d been punched in the gut, Jisung never talked about his dad. “Ji-“ Changbin was cut off by Jisung leaping into his arms, shaking. “I don’t want to let him down but l-“ Jisung broke off into a another pained sob. “He died for this...why do I deserve to be here” he cried, Changbin wrapped his arms around Jisung, all he could do for him in this moment was to listen and comfort him. “Why am I here when he isn’t, he was so much better than me” Jisung sounded defeated. “I couldn’t even help Seungmin when he needed me” Jisung felt ashamed, he couldn’t look Changbin in the eyes.

 

Changbin sighed and took Jisungs chin, raising it making Jisung face him. “You deserve to be here as much as anyone else, your dad would be proud Ji and Seungmin knows how much you care, you’re an important member of this team” Changbin reassured, flashing a faint smile. “And if you ever want to talk about your dad you can always come to me” Changbin helped Jisung up, “now let’s join the others”.

 

 

//

 

Seeing Jisung like that, in despair over his father made Changbin think, he started to think about his family, the way they protected him till the very end. He felt guilty, it was his fault they were dead. Changbin always felt like a burden to his family and now feels like one to his friends, he can’t seem to escape this feeling.

 

 

“Binnie” Felix grabbed Changbins arm to get his attention. Changbin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Felix, his beautiful doe-eyes staring at him, his face plastered with worry. “Are you okay?” Felix asked concerned. Changbin smiled, “I’m fine” he replied and took felixs hand and held it, making the stray blush.

 

Changbin almost forgot that he wasn’t alone, he looked up to see Seungmin and Jisung smirking at him. Jisung winking at him - he was happy to see Jisung was back to his old self, despite being a little annoying. Changbin sighed at his friends immaturity causing a chorus of laughter to arise from his two friends.

 

The laughter was interrupted by someone joining them, giving Seungmins shirt a light tug. “Hey, Seungmin err...can we...talk?” The stray asked. Seungmin turned to see Hyunjin, but for once his gaze was soft and warm. Seungmin took a minute to process what the stray said, he nodded and stray took his hand and led him away from the others.

 

 

//

[Seungmin and Hyunjin]

 

“I don’t really know how to say this” Hyunjin laughed awkwardly, feeling Seungmin’s gaze of confusion. “I think that you don’t have the best impression of me” Hyunjin looked down, suddenly feeling nervous. “Maybe we could...change that” Hyunjin whispered looking at the ground. Seungmin felt completely dumb-founded, he always believed the stray hated him but this was a different side... a softer, cuter side. The way his hair flopped over his eyes when he looked down and how he’d try to casually blow it out the way, it was almost endearing to Seungmin.

 

“I...what do you want exactly?” Seungmin was trying to not sound rude, he didn’t want to make the stray hate him or feel embarrassed but he was really confused what the stray actually wanted - did he want to be friends, to start over or to stay aquatinted. Hyunjin blushed, “I want to start again...a second attempt at a first introduction” Hyunjin looked really cute when he spoke, Seungmin never noticed before but the way Hyunjins lips moved when he spoke was enchanting, so graceful and beautiful. Now that Seungmin was looking he realised how beautiful the stray actually was, his skin was smooth and his hair seemed fluffy, his smile was so... “yeah okay, I have to go” Seungmin ran away from the stray.

 

 

‘Why am I feeling this way?’ Seungmin thought, his mind was a battlefield, filled with conflicting emotions towards the stray. They hated each other only a few minutes ago - well Seungmin thought the stray hated him but maybe he was wrong.

 

But now.

 

Seungmin wanted to feel the warmth of the other, he wanted to feel his smile against his shoulder while he played with the strays soft hair, twirling it between his fingers. He wanted to feel close to him, he wanted to be near him, he longed to feel the other in an embrace. To feel the strays lips against his own.

 

 

//

 

Hyunjin felt confused by the humans actions, why did he run away? Hyunjin thought that human wasn’t scared of him anymore, he agreed to start over but why did he run?

 

Hyunjin felt the urge to follow the human but he suppressed the urge since decided that it would be best. Seungmin must of had a reason to leave him like that. Hyunjin couldn’t help but think that it was something that he had said to the human, maybe he upset him. Hyunjin had to know, but he couldn’t ask Seungmin directly.

 

 

Seungmin walked back into the house, scanning the room looking for a certain someone...Chan. He was still stood by Woojin.

 

Hyunjin walked over to the two, “hi Chan” Hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm himself down, unsure of why he was so nervous. Chan looked at Hyunjin sceptically, “can I talk to you for a minute..please” Hyunjin sounded a little needy by the end, as if he was desperate to talk to Chan. “Sure, do want to go somewhere else or can we just stay here with Woojin?” Chan asked, sounding sincere in his response, he could sense the desperation radiating of Hyunjin. “We can stay, Woojin isn’t the best at English plus I trust him” Hyunjin sheepishly said. Chan nodded and looked at him expectantly yet supportingly.

 

 

“Does Seungmin hate me? I tried to talk to him but he’s never seemed comfortable around me and I just don’t know what to do.” Hyunjin was speeding up as he spoke, his words slurring making it hard for Chan to understand, “Slow d-“.

“And then I tried to talk to him today and ask if we could start over, he agreed but ran away. Did I do or say something wrong? Should I apologise? I really don’t know what to do but you’re his friend, please help me.” Hyunjin realised how desperate and needy he sounded as he spoke, he felt a little embarrassed for unloading on Chan like that but he really needed help and he knew Chan would be the most likely out of the humans to help him.

 

“Well first of all calm down, breathe. Okay, are you calmer?” Hyunjin nodded in response. “I can’t speak on behalf of Seungmin but he never hated you. And I think it was really mature of you to ask to start over, that wasn’t wrong. But maybe he wasn’t ready for that much confrontation with you. Please don’t give up on him” Chan smiled reassuringly.

 

Hyunjin felt a weight get lifted off his shoulders but he felt a tightening in his chest instead. How long would it take? What should he do? Hyunjin was determined to become friends with the mysterious human.

 

 

Hyunjin could see Seungmin, he was clinging tight to Changbins side. Hyunjin knew that he couldn’t talk to Seungmin alone again, at least not while he’s talking to Changbin. Hyunjin was trying to compile a plan, maybe ask Felix to distract Changbin - no, he couldn’t that’s too much to ask of Felix.He’d have to find another way. He had to make a plan.

 

 

 

 

 

//

 

The humans had been staying with the strays for about 2 days now, things were moving slowly. They’d study the strays on the tablets, record any information that they could. They eventually started to read some stray childrens books to try and help learn the language. Seungmin didn’t really seem to focus on these tasks and Changbin noticed and started to worry, especially since he could see Chan keeping a close eye on Seungmin as well.

 

 

The strays went back to their normal lives. Woojin often leaving for important meetings and Minho close by his side. Hyunjin left for training everyday - Felix was supposed to go with him but they wouldn’t let him as he was still healing - Felix still hadn’t told anyone what happened (except Woojin). Jeongin was almost always out the house, he’d leave for school in the morning and then go to combat training afterwards.

 

The strays would come in and out the house, sometimes stop for a quick conversation but they had their own lives. The strays suggested that the humans explore on their own, or that they could introduce them to a stray that could show they around. But the humans were anxious about this, they knew that most strays probably didn’t appreciate their presence and they wouldn’t like it if the humans begin poking around their home.

 

But the humans couldn’t stay cooped up in the strays house for as long as they’re allowed to stay here, they had a job to do. They had a once in a lifetime experience, no one had ever experienced before. They were special...unique.

 

 

 

 

//

 

It was early morning, the sun was beginning to rise. The strays were already awake, Jeongin and Woojin had already left. Minho was getting ready to leave, eating some food with Hyunjin.

 

The humans were woken by a deep, raspy scream - although it was of a yell. They immediately ran towards the sound recognising it.

 

 

Changbin was pinned to the floor under Felixs grip. “How are you so strong?” Changbin struggled, unable to move the stray off him. The humans sighed and let out faint laughs as they realised Changbin wasn’t in any danger.

 

The two stayed like that for a while, Changbin struggling under the grip of Felix.

 

Eventually Chan spoke up, his voice a little hoarse, “what’s going on?” Chan rubbed his eyes tiredly. Changbin huffed and everyone’s eyes fell to Felix, hoping he’d explain what was happening.

 

Felix refused to remove his grip off of Changbin as he spoke. “I wanted Binnie to come to training with me today” Felix pouted. The humans had to refrain from laughing, Felix seemed so childlike yet he was able to pin down Changbin. Changbin could sense their laughter and fought Felixs hold even harder, eventually gaining enough strength to escape his grasp (since Felix was distracted). Changbin stood up and walked over to his friends and crossed his arms, looking and Felix angrily.

 

“I told you that I’m not ready to leave. What if the other strays don’t like me” Changbin spoke quietly but everyone was able to hear. “It’s about time you explore, plus I want to be near you.” Felix grabbed Changbins hands and held them, looking straight into each other’s eyes.

 

“Felix has a point” Minho interrupted. “You came here to find out more about our world, our people yet you stay here all day. I think all of you need to get out of the house. I have some friends who speak English and are more than willing to show you round.” Minho smiled hopefully, his gaze falling onto to Jisung.

 

Jisungs bedhead looked adorable, Minho wanted to pinch Jisungs cheeks. But he made the decision to keep some space between them. Jisung seemed a little tense around him these past few days and he didn’t want to push Jisung. Minho knew how special Jisung was, to him Jisung was precious, something that needs to be protected even if it means he needs to be protected from Minho himself.

 

“I don’t know...I guess it could be good for us” Seungmin said, he started to feel a lot more comfortable around strays in general, he didn’t mind being around them anymore. He liked being around them, possibly he wanted to be around a certain one more...

 

“Fine” Jisung huffed he was still tired, his eyes were barely staying open. “I guess that spending more time with you wouldn’t be so bad” Changbin teased, ruffling Felixs hair.

 

They all looked at Chan for approval, he was always the one to have the final say, the one in charge. The humans trusted Chans judgement so they weren’t going to do it if he didn’t agree. “Let’s do it” Chan beamed, trying to seem enthusiastic for the sake of the others despite his initial anxiousness.

 

“Yay! Come on binnie, you’ll need to wear some of my clothes” Felix cheered as he dragged Changbin back into his room.

 

Jisung giggled and looked towards Minho, he had a warm smile which sent warmth fluttering onto his cheeks. Jisung had been avoiding Minho these past days, he felt embarrassed for running away from him like that and he didn’t feel ready to face him. Despite Minho seeming like a caring and understanding being Jisung felt as if he couldn’t talk to him about the reason for his breakdown...Not yet anyway.

 

 

“Felix will take care of Changbin but I’ll sort you two out” Minho said eyeing the humans clothes. Their hoodies and jeans weren’t exactly stray style. Strays wore looser clothes, the fabric was soft to the touch. The strays valued comfort and as well as practicality, so all their clothes met certain standards. Minho knew exactly where he was going to take the three humans, he smiled as he took their hands and led them outside.

 

“I’m taking you to my friend, don’t worry she’s nice, she’ll love you” He laughed making the humans tense, uncertain of their future. The humans looked at each other with the same worried glances. “Calm down, she doesn’t bite” Minho seemed happy to be taking the humans out of the house. He was glad that they finally felt comfortable enough to be around other strays, although the jungle was empty so there wasn’t any others around.

 

Minho let out a big sigh of relief, “here we are” he smiled. The humans looked up to see a wooden cabin, covered in leaves and flowers. It may have seemed messy at first but with a second glance it was elegant. The way the vines twirled up the sides, intertwining with each other, laced with a array of flowers of all colours. It was truly enchanting for the humans to look at.

 

 

“They’re here” a small woman came out of the house and was waking towards the humans. She pulled both of them into a tight hug, “I’ve waited so long to meet some humans.” She sounded very enthusiastic. “I can’t wait to get to work with you” she said eyeing the humans. “You have such interesting faces and bodies and that skin colour, it’s fascinating”. The humans had no idea what she was on about but they immediately felt as if they could trust the female stray, she radiated innocence and amazement, she didn’t intend to inflict any harm on the humans.

 

“I’ll wait out here, do what you can but go easy on them” Minho smirked as she ushered the boys into her house.

 

 

 

 

“I’m Wendy, I’m a friend of Minho and Felix.” She smiled as she pushed the humans down onto a sofa. She ran upstairs and came down carrying armfuls of garments. “You, come here” she said pointing at Seungmin whose eyes grew big as her attention was solely on him.

 

Seungmin stood up and reluctantly walked over to here. “Your hair colour suits you but it could do with a touch up. The red seems to be fading” she said twirling his hair in her fingertips while tutting under her breath. “Come with me” she sighed as she led Seungmin into a side room. Seungmin gave one last look towards his friends, a look of desperation in his eyes, almost as if he was saying ‘please help me’.

 

 

 

“Er..what are you doing?” Seungmin whispered shyly as he felt her cold fingers rubbing some substance into his scalp. “Don’t panic all I’m doing is re-dyeing your hair, red suits you but it wasn’t vibrant enough.” She let out a soft laugh as she continued. Seungmin still felt unsure of the new stray, he only just started to feel safe around them but this one was very outgoing and it was making Seungmin feel uneasy. “Annnnnd finished” she let out a sigh of relief.

 

Seungmin looked the mirror and admired his hair, the vibrant red loose curls did look good, he hadn’t really paid much attention to his hair for a while but now...he had to admit that his hair was nice.

 

Seungmin shyly walked out and back into the room with the other humans who looked at Seungmin. “Wow...that looks so good Minnie” Jisung jumped up and ran over to him, stroking Seungmins hair making him blush. “Yeah it looks great” Chan smiled.

 

 

Wendy walked back into the room and Jisung almost tackled her with his excitement. “Please do me next” he pouted. Wendy laughed and nodded, leading Jisung into the smaller room.

 

Jisung suddenly felt nervous seeing Wendy approach him with thick goop on her fingers. “Wait!” He yelled, “I’ve never dyed my hair before, what if it looks bad” Jisung panicked. Wendy smiled and looked Jisung in the eye. “Don’t worry, no one ever leaves my studio looking bad” she reassured. She swiftly got to work on Jisungs hair, massaging the substances into his hair with her fingers. 

 

 

 

“I’m scared to look” Jisung whined. He was facing the mirror with his eyes firmly closed shut, with his freshly died hair feeling heavier by the second on his head. “Just look, trust me it looks good.” She ruffled his hair. Jisung took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. He felt his eyes grow wider with the person looking back at him. His hair was a dark blue colour, Jisung had never seem a colour so deep yet vibrant before, it was amazing. “Thank you!” Jisung pulled Wendy into an embrace. “Minho will really like it” she winked making Jisung blush. Would Minho really like it? Jisung hopes he does although he didn’t know why he cared so much about what the stray thought of him.

 

 

 

Chan was the last to get his hair dyed, he was the least nervous as he didn’t care as much about his appearance. Not that he didn’t care at all but he knew that if it looked that bad he could just ask her to dye it again or he could just wear a hat. But chan trusted her skills as he saw what she did for Seungmin and Jisung and he was hopeful for similar results.

 

 

Chan re-emerged with Wendy not long after. His hair was a cute, pastel pink giving Chan a much softer look.

 

“Perfect” Wendy clapped at her good work, the humans already looked significantly better to stray standards. “All that’s left is clothes” she exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. I thought that I’d give the boys a little rest so they’ll have some time to settle in their new home. 
> 
> I really like how this is coming along and I hope you’ll continue to read it 
> 
> If you’re missing some more action and drama, don’t worry it’ll be coming you’ll just have to wait. 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?
> 
> I’m aiming to upload a new chapter once every other week (every 2 weeks) so I have time to write and edit it. 
> 
> Thanks for your support. xx


End file.
